The Wings of a Devil
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: Forgotten legends resurface. Old lies are told once more. Yusuke and the others must solve the mystery and discover the truth about the three legends that disappeared in a cloud of shadow. This will be yaoi in the future.
1. Prologue

P.A.: This is new for me.... In a lot of ways.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS YAOI! THIS MEANS BOY/BOY PAIRING! DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI!  
  
Pairings: All OC pairings. A yaoi OC pairing?! UNHEARD OF! Not here it ain't. Anyway, it will be Yusuke/OC, Kurama/OC, and maybe Hiei/OC but not entirely sure on that one.  
  
Author's note from P.A.: You may be wondering right now, "What happened to humor, crossovers, self insertion, and script form?" Well...I decided to try something new. It will be romance, humor, action/adventure, and maybe a little angst. Next, you're probably wondering, "Why yaoi?" Well... I like yaoi. Sure I could do Keiko/Yusuke or Kurama/Botan, but there's a little problem with that too. 1. I dislike Keiko on many levels, and 2. Botan/Kurama seems too wrong for me to right. This means no offence to ANYONE who writes using those pairings. You do your thing and I'll do mine. If I get flames from ANYONE about yaoi or my dislike of those pairings... well me and Tsuki will just get a good laugh then, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well.... The plot is mine.  
  
P.A.: I think that's it. ONWARD!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Prologue~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Quickly!"  
  
Thunder boomed overhead as three figures ran through the night. Dogs barking could be heard in the distance as the muddy and tired beings slipped and fell in their desperation to make it to safety. Lightning flashed, illuminating the figures panicked eyes as they continued on. Another flare of angry light gave them a blink of salvation.  
  
"There! Straight on ahead!"  
  
The forest was thick and old. The gnarled limb-like branches reached from them and eyes stared at them from the shadows. And in blind panic and broken hope, they disappeared, only to be forgotten. Forgotten until dawn broke over a new age......... and the wings of a devil were spread once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: R&R! Tell me if you like the idea or not. 


	2. To Hell and Back Again

P.A.: Well it seems we have a second chapter! *does a little dance* I've been righting this chapter for two days!  
  
Warning: It's not yet but it will be YAOI! MEANING BOY/BOY ROMANCE! No like, no read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! NOTHING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*To Hell and Back Again*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT KOENMA! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"  
  
It was another day in spirit world. The ogres scurrying about on daily business. The ferry girls off to collect the souls of the dearly departed. Yusuke Urameshi on a rampage.  
  
"THERE HE IS! ARGH! LET GO, KURAMA!"  
  
Yes...just another day in spirit world. At the moment, the one and only spirit Rekai Tantei gathered in the mini demigod's office after a once again successful mission. Koenma, currently in his toddler form, watched, amused, as an angry, and most likely homicidal, Yusuke struggled against Kurama's death grip.  
  
Kurama, his usually well groomed hair mussed from the effort of keeping the enraged teen at bay, sighed exasperatedly and once again tried to calm his friend...... "Please, Yusuke! Stop this at once!"  
  
"NO WAY! THIS TIME IS THE LAST STRAW!"  
  
......And once again failed. The other two members of Team Urameshi were also watching the struggle, but lacking the pleasure that Koenma seemed to get out of it. Kuwabara stood not too far from the desk of the pint-sized ruler looking very irritated about something. Hiei, who was always seemed angry at Koenma, looked like he would very much want to incinerate the little god of death right there in his office, if that glare he was sending at him didn't do it first.  
  
Koenma, deciding that the spectacle had lost it's entertainment, decided to speak. "I congratulate you on another successful mission! Tell me how it went."  
  
The mission he is speaking of is the one that the four had just returned from. They were to go to a fortress run by a demon crime lord and search for alleged human slaves that were to have been kept there before being taken off to be sold. The catch? The fortress was heavily guarded and in the middle of a Makai desert. But no problem for team Urameshi, right?  
  
Yusuke stopped struggling and stared at his boss incredulously. "How it went? How it went?! I'LL TELL YOU HOW IT WENT! THERE WAS NO MISSION, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
Koenma blinked, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Kurama, who was still a bit afraid to release Yusuke, nodded in agreement with the younger teen. "We could not complete the mission."  
  
Koenma sputtered and his mouth fell open. "How I-is this possible?!"  
  
Yusuke, finally calm enough not to kill anyone, shrugged Kurama's hands off and scowled. "We got lost in that god damn desert for THREE FRICKIN' DAYS! All because of a certain grim reaper that doesn't need to be named......." He finished his rant and glared at his boss.  
  
Koenma nodded, stunned, but managed to ask, "How were you all lost? And how is it Botan's fault?"  
  
Kuwabara stepped forward to add his two cents. "Botan dropped us off in the middle of no where!"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" Koenma was absolutely speechless. He had given Botan specific coordinates to where she was to drop of Yusuke and the others. Sure, she was forgetful at times, but this was ridiculous!  
  
"Hn." Hiei closed his eyes and stepped up next to Kurama. "The stupid onna was supposed to drop us off one mile east of the desert stronghold. Apparently the baka thought it was drop us off one mile from no where!" Hiei growled low in his throat and bared his fangs. "If I ever get my hands on her......"  
  
"Calm yourself, Hiei." Kurama whispered and put his hand upon the fighters shoulder. Hiei tensed up at the gesture and shrugged his hand off. Kurama shook his head smiling softly. This was typical Hiei......  
  
Koenma gulped and and wrung his hands nervously as he stuttered, "I-I'm s- sure she had a g-good reason......"  
  
"That not even the half of it!" Yusuke exclaimed. "We asked Hiei to use his jagan to find the damn thing but he said it was...... it was......" Yusuke looked to the shortest member of the team for the exact words.  
  
Hiei sighed and looked at the detective. "It was fuzzy... very unclear. It was reminds me of what that little box with the moving pictures does in a storm. Very strange..."  
  
Kurama chuckled and smiled down at the warrior. "You mean the television. But I agree with you on that. It was very strange that Hiei's jagan could not give us the location of the fortress."  
  
"Anyway!" Interrupted Kuwabara, "Then we tried to call you on the little compact thingy and-"  
  
"AND ALL WE GOT WAS STATIC!" Yusuke blurted, much to the annoyance of Kuwabara.  
  
"HEY! I WAS TELLING IT!"  
  
"BOYS!" Now it was Koenma's turn to interrupt. "Please just tell me what happened!"  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Fine. Anyway, as I was saying, we couldn't contact you and Botan had already head out so we were stuck. It was bad enough, but then Kuwabara started complaining about a stupid headache. So after we shut him up...." Yusuke smirked at Kuwabara who grumbled indigently, "We started to head east, hoping to find the damn thing and get the god forsaken mission over with."  
  
Kurama nodded. "We walked east through the desert for three days, taking rests at night. Too many dangerous creatures walk around in the cover of night."  
  
Kuwabara shuddered. "Like those five foot long, man-eating lizards you told us about?"  
  
Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Anyway, on all three of those days we ran into nothing and saw no one."  
  
"WAIT!" Everyone turned to stare wide-eyed at Kuwabara. "What about the UFOs?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "They weren't aliens, fool."  
  
"How would you know, shrimp?!"  
  
"Hn. Idiot."  
  
"Why I oughta....."  
  
"Guys! ENOUGH!" Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Just because we saw some stupid lights in the sky doesn't mean it was-"  
  
"Lights?" Now Koenma was really interested.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Fine... Well two nights ago..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Man, am I hungry..." Yusuke grumbled as he watched the measly fire they had made cook some man eating lizard they had come across in the shadow of the boulder they were camped by. "Enough to be drooling over this lizard..."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "It may not be much but we'll be able to walk another day." He went back to tending the lizard as Yusuke's stomach gave another monstrous growl. "Why don't you try to contact Koenma again? It will take your mind off the hunger."  
  
Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out the compact communicator, but before he opened it he gave Kurama an innocent look. "I bet you my lizard that it's static again."  
  
"You know I do not bet, Yusuke. Especially fool's bets."  
  
Yusuke cursed under his breath and flipped open the compact. "Good for you because you would have lost." Yusuke sighed and screamed to the night sky. "ISN'T THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WITH PITY FOR US POOR TRAVELERS?! IS THERE?! BECAUSE I WANNA GO HOME!"  
  
"Quit your whining. You sound like a child." Hiei's ruby eyes flashed in the light of the fire as he glared at the detective.  
  
Yusuke stuck his tongue out at the fire demon and he pouted. "I am not acting like a child."  
  
Kuwabara laughed and threw his arm around Yusuke's shoulders. "That was pretty childish if you ask me!"  
  
Yusuke whipped around and tackled the laughing teen. "WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU!" The usual fist fight to solve all problems started.  
  
Kurama ignored the two teens rolling in the sand and turned to his small companion. "Did you see anything with you jagan, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei leaned against the boulder that was their camp and shook his head. "It is still unclear......" Hiei started to massage his temples and sighed. "It disturbs me to great levels that the jagan is failing to work."  
  
Kurama watched the swordsman and asked, "Do you have a headache, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's hands immediately left his temple for places at his sides and he glared at the demon turned human. "Stupid, kitsune."  
  
Kurama shook his head and gave a tired sigh. Hiei's inability to let anyone know he is in pain was always a problem to him. "Please give the jagan a rest, Hiei, before trying to use it again."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama knew that it was the end of any conversation they were having and turned to the two violent teens. He took a deep breath and yelled the only thing to separate them, "THE FOOD IS DONE!" Kurama blinked as the two were apart and at the side of the fire in less than .259 seconds. "It's a new record..."  
  
"Yeah sure whatever. Can we eat now?!" Yusuke asked as he literately salivated over the cooked lizard.  
  
Kurama laughed at the antics of the teen and handed out the lizard to everyone. "Eat up." He then bit into his own lizard.  
  
"You know," Kuwabara said around his mouthful of lizard, "This lizard ain't that bad."  
  
Yusuke nodded and licked his fingers. "I really wish we could catch some hot sauce though. But I think I can survive one night without it......" He placed the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically.  
  
Kurama chuckled and teased, "Oh how terrible for you to be without hot sauce. Oh how ever do you have the strength and courage to go on?"  
  
Yusuke sighed and placed a hand over his heart. "It is rough going, I'm afraid. But I go on......" He looked at Kurama and a small smile crept on his face.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and finished his lizard. "Stupid ningens......"  
  
Kurama shook his head, amused, and went back to his dinner as Kuwabara burped loudly. "Hey, Urameshi, do you think Koenma will..." His eyes widened as he stared over everyones heads. "Will try... to find... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone covered their ears as the human screamed pointing at something behind them.  
  
"Man, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled after the orange haired boy had quieted. "What in the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Yusuke..." Kurama breathed, looking over said teens shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Kurama?!"  
  
"Look......" The fox pointed behind Yusuke. Hiei and Kuwabara were also staring past them, transfixed on whatever was there.  
  
"What're you all..." Yusuke asked as he turned. "Wow...." His eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack.  
  
All across the sky colors swirled. Reds, greens, blues, and yellows danced among the stars in the midnight sky. Where the earth met the sky on the horizon, bright silver flashes blinked as the low rumble of thunder reached their ears.  
  
"What is it...?" Yusuke asked, his voice filled with awe.  
  
Kurama shook his head slowly and watched in wonder. "I have no idea... Some kind of storm perhaps?" He asked as the thunder growled once more.  
  
"I doubt it, fox." Hiei said as he looked at the light show curiously. "In all my years in the Makai, I have never seen a storm do that."  
  
"You guys are all wrong!" Everyone turned to look at Kuwabara. "I bet it's some UFOs!"  
  
Kurama put his face in his hands and sighed as Hiei's eyebrows disappeared under his ever-present headband.  
  
"Geez! That has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard! Aliean in the Makai!" Yusuke slapped his forehead and tried to calm down. "Get a life, Kuwabara....."  
  
"HEY! IT COULD HAPPEN! BESIDES! IT DID JUST APPEAR OUT OF NO WHERE!"  
  
Kurama gasped and shouted. "Look, everyone! The lights!"  
  
Everyone turned to look and gasped as well. The mysterious lights were being sucked downwards towards the silver flashes. The sound of thunder started to fade, as did the flashes until the sky was once again clear except for the winking stars and there was nothing to be seen in the desert except miles and miles of sand. An uneasy silence fell upon the night air.  
  
"Ok.... Now I'm scared....." Kuwabara gulped and looked around in the night.  
  
Kurama turned to Hiei. "What direction was that from here?"  
  
Hiei looked at the stars. "It was..... North." He turned to look back at the horizon. "You wish to go look into it, don't you?"  
  
Kurama nodded. "Let's just say it piqued my kitsune curiousity......"  
  
Yusuke looked at them. "When do we start?"  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kuwabara held up his hands. "I am NOT going chasing after whatever that was.  
  
Hiei snorted and smirked. "Are you frightened, fool?"  
  
Kuwabara sputtered and glared at Hiei. "NO WAY! I just don't want to go find whatever that was."  
  
Kurama took a step back. "Well I don't think We'll have to chase it....."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the horizon again and their eyes widened. It was glowing silver again and was pulsating eerily. The ground began to shake.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yusuke cried. "IS THIS AN EARTH QUAKE?!"  
  
Hiei whipped off his bandana and his jagan opened up wide. It glowed red as he squinted at the horizon and tried to see. Suddenly his eyes widened and he was thrown back into the boulder by an unseen force.  
  
"HIEI!" Kurama called before running to his fallen friend.  
  
"Damnit...." Yusuke cursed before looking back to the horizon and gasping.  
  
Out of the giant silver light flew three smaller, comet-like lights. One glowed green tinged with red, another deep blues outlined with yellow, and the last one bright blue mixed with white. They flew above the silver light for a few seconds before shooting straight up and firing into different directions. The silver, pulsating light died and the night was silent once more.  
  
Kurama sat and unconscious Hiei up and turned back to the sky. "What was that.....?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "I don't know.... But I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that we're going to head north tomorrow...."  
  
Kuwabara groaned. "First demons, now aliens!"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara."  
  
~*~  
  
"And that's what we saw that night." Yusuke finished.  
  
"Interesting....." Koenma furrowed his brows and looked down. "What did you find when you went north?  
  
"We reached the fort we'd been searching for for three days. There was one little, tiny problem with that though...."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"It was destroyed." Hiei spat.  
  
"DESTROYED?!"  
  
Kurama nodded. "It was in complete ruin. There wasn't a sole around. It also appeared that the fortress has been that way for a very long time. After we found it we tried to contact Botan and the compact worked. That is why we're here right now."  
  
Koenma paled and stared at them wide-eyed. "That's not possible....."  
  
Kuwabara looked confused. "How come?"  
  
Koenma gulped and put his face in his hands. "The human hostages were found here this morning."  
  
All of the Rekai Tantei gaped at the toddler. "THEY WHAT?!"  
  
Koenma shook his head. "I don't understand. They were found here this morning with a report that was signed by you guys. Didn't you do it?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "We couldn't have......"  
  
Koenma sighed. "This worried me boys... please leave and give me time to think this over." He waved them out of the office and shut the door behind them.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head. "What do we do now?"  
  
Kurama looked at him coolly. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Yusuke put his hands in his pockets. "Dummy! We find out what the hell is going on!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened and he paled. "You don't mean....."  
  
Hiei snorted. "Of course, idiot. We're going back to that fortress."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: DONE! Was it good? R&R PLEASE! 


	3. Mysterious Happenings

P.A.: WEEEEEEE! I got reviews! I'll keep writing this story just for you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. Only the plot is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Geez, Kuwabara! Calm down! We'll only be there for an hour or two!" Yusuke yelled to his friend as the waited outside Koenma's office.  
  
"I don't want to go back there, Urameshi! It's bad enough with the creepy lizards and alien lights," Kuwabara'a hands waved around animatedly as he continued to rant. "But destroyed buildings and magically rescued humans?! No way!"  
  
The two continued bickering as Kurama crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair sighing. "This whole incident disturbs me. Something was not right back there."  
  
Hiei remained silent but gave a nod to the fox and Kurama sighed again. The fire wielder has been in a horrible mood ever since he had woken up the morning after the light incident. When the others asked about what had happened, Hiei only glared and told them to drop the matter. The group had done just that.  
  
Kurama turned to the jaganshi and asked what had been plaguing his mind ever since they saw the twilight show. "Hiei... Tell me about that night."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and growled. Hiei knew exactly what the fox wanted to know and would damn well chase him to his grave until he told. Hiei turns his ruby gaze to the kitsune and stared at him in a way Kurama had never seen before.  
  
"Feathers." Kuwabara and Yusuke, who had by now stopped yelling to listen to the conversation, looked at the black clad demon in confusion.  
  
Kurama blinked.... And blinked once more before he realized that he had indeed heard Hiei say feathers. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. "I saw feathers...white ones... everywhere. Then I heard someone speak...."  
  
Yusuke went to stand in front of Hiei and put his hands on his hips. "What did they say?"  
  
"They told me to stop. And then everything went black. That's it." Hiei went silent and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
Kurama went into deep thought as Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. Yusuke opened his mouth to ask something to Hiei but Koenma came out of his office looking quite haggard. The teen nodded to Koenma.  
  
Koenma waved a bit. "I have something to tell you boys." He looked at the four. "This is too big for us to deal with. I'm taking the matter to my father. He shall decide where this matter should go and how to deal with it. Until then, that entire desert is off limits to anyone. You boys go and get some rest." The little demigod turned and strolled away from them.  
  
Yusuke stared at the back of his boss in shock. "Now what do we do?"  
  
Kurama smiled calmly and stood. "We go to plan B."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the ex-thief with a worried look. "What's plan B?!"  
  
Hiei smirked showing his fangs and his eyes flashed evilly. "The one who got us into this mess."  
  
Yusuke's face changed to mirror that of the small fighter. "Botan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please, Botan? Can't you just help us this one time?!" Yusuke begged of the overly happy grim reaper.  
  
Botan looked at anything but the boys in front of her and said sternly. "Absolutely not! I can not go against Koenma's jurisdiction!"  
  
Kuwabara stepped up next to Yusuke and took a shot at changing the ferry girl's mind. "We're your friends though! Can't you break the rules once for your friends?"  
  
Botan bit her lip and still looked away from them. "I'm sorry, boys. I just can't! Koenma will kill me!"  
  
Kurama furrowed his brow and tried to think of a way to get the ferry girl to relent. He smiled as an idea cam to him and he stepped in front of the two teenage humans. "Botan, how about we make a deal?"  
  
Botan turned to look at the fox. "What kind of deal?"  
  
Kurama sighed and took the plunge. "I'll take you out on a date...."  
  
The three others stared at the fox in shock as Botan got starry eyed and hopped up and down and squealed, "You mean it?!"  
  
Kurama inwardly grimaced but nodded. "....That is if you can get us into the desert without Koenma knowing."  
  
Botan stopped hopping and looked down in thought. After a minute or two she nodded. "Ok.... But if you get caught you can't blame me."  
  
Yusuke released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled relieved. "Thanks, Botan!"  
  
Botan nodded and smiled at Kurama. "I can't wait for our date!"  
  
Kurama sighed and grumbled. He had made the ultimate sacrifice for the team today.  
  
Botan summoned her oar and hopped on it. "I'll take you guys now and I'll come back for you in three hours, ok?"  
  
The team nodded and grabbed onto her oar and she took flight to the Makai.  
  
~*~  
  
Botan hovered in front of the detectives on her oar. "Now be careful and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in a few hours to take you back." She winked at Kurama. "And we'll work out our date later."  
  
Kurama shuddered as the others snickered. "Sure...."  
  
Botan floated higher into the sky waving. "Ja, guys!" She smiled and disappeared.  
  
Yusuke poked the red headed fox in the shoulder. "Nice job, Kurama. So where are you taking her?"  
  
Kurama gave him an annoyed glance and said through gritted teeth. "Not funny, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm only joking with you. Anyway," He turned to survey the ruins before them. "It was got us here."  
  
The ruins were scattered over the smooth sand in small chunks. Nothing remained intact from the original fortress except a lone guard tower at the other end of the debris.  
  
Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Where to start....?" He opened his eyes and froze, wide-eyed. He rubbed his eyes and stared more.  
  
Kurama stared at the younger teen. "Yusuke? Is something wrong?"  
  
Yusuke remained deaf to his question and stared. The fortress was standing. Untouched. The huge, wooden front gate was so close he could reach out and feel the rough surface. Next to the gate lay two dead bodies in pools of blood, probably guards. The spirit detective looked around and realized he was alone......and it was night. Yusuke lifted a hand to push the gate open when a hand grabbed his wrist gently. He turned to look and gasped. A person dressed entirely in black was stopping him from opening the door. He wore leather pants covered in knives, fingerless gloves, a tight zipped up vest, and a black cloak that hid his face from the frightened teen. Also, strapped to his back were two swords.  
  
Yusuke tried to jerk his hand away from the person, but failed. "Who are you?!"  
  
The being reached up and put a restraining hand on Yusuke's shoulder and whispered. "Are you sure you want to do this, Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke stopped struggling at the figures voice and stared at him. His voice was soothing, like a mother's song to a scared child. Yusuke wanted to ask what the person meant or at least how he knew his name, but instead whispered, "Yes."  
  
The figure sighed and released the detective. "I feared this was your choice." He took a step away from the detective and turned to the door, placing a hand upon it. "There's no turning back...." He turned and Yusuke could literally sense the mischief in the being. "But it's more fun this way." Before the teen could speak, the being pushed open the gate and a bright light flashed.  
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke blinked and looked around. There was no fortress. No dead bodies. No mysterious being. He only saw ruins and three pairs of eyes staring at him. "What...?"  
  
Kurama sighed relieved and took his hand off the boys shoulder. "You stopped speaking and zoned out on us. You kept muttering under your breath too."  
  
Yusuke shook his head and laughed. "I was just thinking. That's all."  
  
Hiei snorted and walked into the debris. "Doesn't that require a brain?"  
  
Yusuke snickered and followed. "I believe it does. How did I do that?"  
  
Kuwabara shivered and rubbed his arms. "This place hasn't changed....."  
  
Hiei walked through the stones looking about. "The air here makes me ill at ease."  
  
Kurama nodded and also looked for anything out of the ordinary. "Like you are being watched?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked about once more. "I know what you mean....."  
  
Yusuke looked over some of the boulders. "What exactly are we looking for?" He turned to smirk at Hiei. "Feathers?"  
  
Hiei glared at him. "Do not make me kill you."  
  
Kuwabara shuddered and looked around nervously. He really hated this place. He was about to once again try and convince the others to leave when he saw something flutter out of the corner of his eye. He turned and his eyes widened before running over to look at it.  
  
Yusuke watched him run off before poking a rock with his foot. "Wonder what's up with him...."  
  
"GUYS! COME LOOK AT THIS!" Kuwabara yelled to them while kneeling over something. The others ran over and looked down wide-eyed as the orange haired human pointed at the object. "Does this count as a clue?"  
  
Kurama nodded and kneeled down next to Kuwabara to try and free the object since it was pinned down by a small rock. "I believe it does...."  
  
Hiei smirked at a dumbfounded Yusuke. "You were saying, detective?"  
  
Yusuke sputtered incoherently as Kurama and Kuwabara stood. In Kurama's hand was a long, white feather.  
  
Yusuke continued to stare and finally said a comprehendible sentence. "Ok... I'm freaked out now...."  
  
Kurama turned the feather over in his hands confused. "I have never seen a feather like this....."  
  
Kuwabara reached and took the feather from the fox and looked at it confused. "It must have been a bird...."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "No.... I think it was a dog. What an idiot."  
  
Before the large human could retort, a strong gust of wind snatched the feather from his grasp. "HEY!" He turned and chased after the feather that continued to dance out of his reach across the stones. "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"I DON'T THINK IT'S LISTENING, KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled before running after his friend.  
  
Kurama also ran after them. "Come on, Hiei! We need that feather back!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei ran after them as they all continued to snatch at the feather in the air.  
  
After many long minutes of trying, unsuccessfully, to re-obtain their only clue, the feather flew high into the air and into the top window of the abandoned guard tower.  
  
Yusuke kicked sand scowling. "GREAT! Stupid feather...."  
  
Kuwabara sighed. "Now what?"  
  
Hiei snorted and walked over to the entrance of the tower. "We go up and get it." He pushed a door, which was hanging by one hinge, and walked inside.  
  
Kurama called after him. "HIEI! We don't know what's in there!" When he received no answer he sighed and followed his three-eyed friend.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and shrugged before walking into the tower. Kuwabara looked after him and grumbled, "Why me...?" before running after them. "WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
After a short search of the ground floor, they found the stairs and proceeded to scale the tower in silence. Unease rested within all of their hearts, but they still went on. Finally, after the stairs came to an end, they stood in a narrow hallway containing only one door.  
  
Kuwabara looked around the dark hallway worriedly. "I really hate this place guys.... Let's just get the feather and leave."  
  
Yusuke nodded and walked over to the door. "This place looks like it dropped out of a horror story."  
  
Kurama frowned and watched Yusuke jiggle the doorknob. "This feels wrong...."  
  
Hiei looked at the kitsune. "How?"  
  
Kurama shrugged and rubbed his arms. "I feels like.... someone's here." He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Stupid door....." Yusuke growled and kicked the door open. "Doors open."  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "Did you need to do that?" Yusuke just shrugged and walked inside.  
  
The others followed and looked around the room. It was completely bare except for the many chains everywhere. In the very center of the room rested the feather.  
  
Kurama walked over and picked it up. "Finally we caught you...."  
  
Hiei grumbled. "All this for a stupid feather." He turned back to the door. "Let's get out of here."  
  
The others agreed and turned to follow when suddenly the door slammed shut and everyone heard the resounding click of the lock. Everyone stared at the door in horror.  
  
"NO!" Kuwabara ran over and tried to pull it open. "I don't want to be stuck here!"  
  
Yusuke threw his arms up and screamed, "PERFECT! JUST PERFECT!"  
  
Kurama sighed and tucked the feather into his pocket. "Don't worry guys. Botan will be back soon and she can get us out."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned away from them and went to the window. "If she doesn't come soon, I'll blow open the do-" The fire wielder went silent and stared out the window wide-eyed.  
  
Yusuke blinked and took a step towards the jaganshi. "Hiei?"  
  
Hiei whispered quietly, but in the dead silence of the room it was as if he screamed. "You think that's a clue?" He pointed out the window at something on the ground.  
  
Kurama walked over and looked over out as well. "My kami....." He paled and grabbed the windowpane for support.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to see what could do this to the fighters. They stared down and gasped.  
  
Kuwabara paled and moved his mouth as if he was speaking but no sound came forth from him.  
  
Yusuke shook his head and whispered, "Guys... I don't think these are just ordinary ruins....."  
  
The stones of the 'ruins' were arranged in a symbol. The symbol was an eye inside a triangle resting in the bottom of the Latin letter omega. The two sides of the letter omega were intersected with straight lines and so was the top. All the intersecting lines pointed to the kanji symbol for life or death above the triangle, yet inside the letter omega. The parts of the lines outside the letter lead to three other kanji symbols. They were spirit on the left, courage on the right, and on the top was freedom.  
  
Yusuke turned to the two demons of the team. "You guys know what that is." It was not a question and both demons knew that.  
  
Kurama nodded and whispered. "Yes..... Every demon knows of that symbol. I haven't seen that symbol in years...."  
  
Kuwabara finally found his voice and spoke softly. "What does it mean....?" Hiei shook his head and put a hand to his forehead. "It is the symbol for the Devil's Wings."  
  
Yusuke looked at the fire demon confused. "The what?"  
  
When the fire demon made no move to reply, Kurama turned to face the two humans. "The Devil's Wings. Feared by many. They were a team recruited by Koenma a few centuries ago to be, what I guess you could call, spirit detectives."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened and Kuwabara asked, "But I thought Urameshi was the first ever!"  
  
"Fool." All eyes turned to Hiei. "They were indeed the first. They were also supposedly the last to us demons. That is until you came."  
  
Yusuke looked down at the small fighter and put his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"  
  
Hiei gave them a look of dead seriousness. "They disappeared fifty years ago."  
  
Kurama nodded. "No one knows why. They just vanished without a trace."  
  
The silence was thick until they heard a screech.  
  
Kuwabara looked around in panic. "What was that?!"  
  
Yusuke also looked around. "It sounded kinda like Bo-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Botan flew into the room through the window, almost running them all over. "BOYS!"  
  
Yusuke patted his heart and glared at her. "GEEZ, BOTAN! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"  
  
Then normally cheerful girl's expression was now one of the utmost terror as she sat on the ground breathing heavily. "Outside! That... that THING!" She pointed out the window.  
  
Kurama knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you mean the symbol?"  
  
Botan covered her eyes with her hands. "This is bad....." She began to rock a little crying.  
  
Kuwabara tried to sooth the hysterical ferry girl. "It's ok, Botan.... It won't do anything..."  
  
Botan jumped up and summoned her oar. "I'm taking you back now!" She hopped on her oar.  
  
Yusuke stared at her in disbelief. "But we need to-"  
  
"NOW, YUSUKE!"  
  
He went silent under the stern stare that was sent his way and grabbed the oar with the rest of the team and Botan took them back to the Reikai.  
  
~*~  
  
Botan landed outside the palace gates and turned to them all. "Now, boys. I want you to swear me that you will leave this matter alone at once."  
  
They all stared at her wide-eyed.  
  
She crossed her arms and frowned. "This is too dangerous, even for you. Just keep your noses out of where they don't belong and go home!" She scowled and went into the palace leaving them staring after her.  
  
Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we should go home....."  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I guess....." He opened them and jumped back in surprise. The others were gone again and the cloaked figure was back.  
  
"You guess you'll go home, huh Yusuke?" It started towards him.  
  
Yusuke backed up as the figure advances until he felt cool stone against his back. He was trapped. "Who are you....?"  
  
The figure stopped inches from the teen and looked at him from under his hood. "That is of no importance. The question is what are you doing?"  
  
"I... I..."  
  
The figure put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed almost instantly. What power did this being possess that could do this to him? "You must go on. You opened the door. You mustn't quit...." An air of helplessness hung around the figure. "...please...."  
  
Yusuke closed his eyes and nodded. "I won't." He opened his eyes to once again find everyone staring at him.  
  
Kurama stepped towards him concerned. "Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head and turned to his team. "This isn't over yet. No matter what Botan or Koenma will say, we are in this now until it's over. We need to find out as much as we can about this Devil's Wings."  
  
Everyone regarded him curiously before feeling his confidence seep into their hearts.  
  
Kuwabara nodded to his friend. "We'll stick with you to the end, Urameshi."  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement with the human. "You are the leader after all."  
  
Yusuke turned to Hiei and looked at him hopefully. Hiei smirked. "I'll go only because you fools would be lost without me."  
  
Yusuke smiled. "Thanks, Hiei. Now where do we start?"  
  
Everyone was silent and deep in thought until Kurama spoke up. "I have an idea. It's risky, but it's our best shot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: DUDE! NEW RECORD! This chapter was ten pages! ^o^  
  
R&R PLEASE! MAKE ME HAPPY! 


	4. Riku: The Magic Soldier

P.A.: OK! I'm on a role with updating since my recent stomach illness! ^____^  
  
Kenshin: *nods* You should really be resting, that you should.  
  
P.A.: But Keeenshiiin...  
  
Kenshin: No buts. *grabs P.A. and tries to drag her to the bed across the room*  
  
P.A.: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *clutches keyboard with wire still attached to the wall*  
  
Kenshin: Miss *tug* P.A.! *pull*  
  
P.A.: ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything except my characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me again, Kurama," Yusuke panted as the Rekai Tantei ran through the streets of the Ningenkai. "Why are we going to your house?!"  
  
The team, shortly after being told off by an angry and most obviously disturbed grim reaper, had returned to the human world with all haste possible. By the redheaded kitsune's request, they ran toward his house.  
  
"Because, Yusuke," The fox called back to the teen behind him, "There is something there that will come in very handy."  
  
Hiei snorted from next to Kurama and turned to stare at him incredulously. "Let me guess..... This thing is illegal."  
  
A soft blush covered Kurama's cheeks and he laughed nervously. "I have no idea what you mean, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei smirked at the embarrassed teen and the two humans sped up to run next to the two demons. Kuwabara looked at Kurama and laughed. "Come on! Tell us what we came all the way here for!"  
  
Kurama's eyes flashed gold for a bit and he said in a singsong voice, "You'll see...." Before stopping in front of his house. "Ok, guys. Remember to call me Shuichi in front of my mother." The others gave him a nod and he went in the front door. "Mother! I'm home!"  
  
His mother came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "Hello, Shuichi. Oh! I see you brought some friends over! It's nice to meet you all."  
  
They all bowed slightly in greeting before Kurama ushered them all up the stairs. "We'll be up in my room, mother."  
  
"Ok, Shuichi. If you or your friends are hungry there is plenty of food." She smiled fondly and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Yusuke smiled at Kurama. "I see why you went through all that trouble to save her."  
  
Kurama nodded and smiled faintly. "She is a very kind woman." He opened a door and motioned for them to enter. "Make yourselves at home."  
  
Kurama's room was sparsely furnished with just a bed, dresser, and desk, but it was littered with many potted plants that looked in the peak of health.  
  
"So, Kurama...." Kuwabara said as he sat on the bed. "What are we here for?"  
  
Kurama smiled and went over to the desk. "Something that will bend the rules a bit...." He pulled a tiny silver key from inside some potted roses. "And get us our information without Koenma knowing."  
  
Hiei chuckled from his spot on the windowsill. "And by you saying 'bend the rules', you mean break them too many times to count."  
  
Kurama smirked at the fire demon. "You know me well, Hiei." He turned back to the desk and unlocked a drawer. "Boys..." He pulled open the drawer and reached in. "Behold our trump card!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at what the former thief showed them. "That's it?" Their leader asked in shock. "You got us all worked up for THAT?!"  
  
In Kurama's hand was a piece of paper, yellowed with age. It looked like it would disintegrate at the touch.  
  
Kurama didn't look insulted or angry at Yusuke's comment. On the contrary, he only smirked wider and walked over to the bed. "This may not look like much, but this little piece of paper would have most demons offering their left arms."  
  
Now Yusuke was interested. "Ok. What is it?"  
  
Kurama spread it out on the bed and smiled at the other three. "This is a map. A very rare map."  
  
The other members of the team looked at the map with interest. The lines were faded and the paper worn, but the detail of the map was still clear. Many lines showed the country of Japan and it's cities. It also showed some swirl type markings everywhere, though some of these were crossed out.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened and he looked at it in wonder. "This is..... I can't believe you had this!"  
  
Yusuke looked between the two demons confused. "What is it?"  
  
Hiei reached out and took the aged map delicately and started looking at it closely. "This, detective, is a map of portals."  
  
Kuwabara looked confusedly over at the map from behind the shorter fighter. "A portal map?"  
  
Yusuke smiled wickedly and snatched the map from the fire demon's grasp, and in return receiving a death glare, which he promptly ignored. "For portals between the worlds, right?"  
  
The former thief nodded sagely. "Personally stolen from Koenma's files during one of Youko's.... finer times." The red-haired fighter smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking of giving it back to him but I think we can put it to greater use......"  
  
Yusuke nodded frantically, the smile never leaving his features. "Of course we can! This can get us to the demon world! And as soon as we get there we can find out more about these disappearing detectives."  
  
Kuwabara looked at the map. "But what if they weren't demons? Shouldn't we look here in the human world?"  
  
Hiei scowled and walked back over to the window. "Trust me. They ARE demons."  
  
Kurama's eyes darkened slightly. "Yes... They truly were."  
  
The two humans once again looked confused at the new information. Yusuke looked back and forth between the demons and crossed his arms. "I really hate it when you two know something we don't and don't tell us."  
  
Hiei glared through the window and spoke in a harsh voice. "We have a better chance in the demon world because there you hear both rumors and truth behind their words. Here you hear nothing because they know nothing."  
  
Kurama nodded and turned to the other two. "The first spirit detectives were monsters beyond comprehension, or so the rumors say. Similar to most demons actually. They killed without mercy and cared nothing for those who got in their way. They killed in shadow and disappeared as if that is what they were. They were feared by every demon with a bloody record."  
  
"The devil is a clever being, both swift in thought and swift to anger." Three pairs of eyes locked onto Yusuke as he continued speaking. "He feeds off desire, and all beings harbor a desire. He gives you that greatest desire for his, but both at the price of blood. So in the end, there is no devil. There is only desire." The team leader blinked and looked at everyone. "What?"  
  
Kuwabara looked nervous and shifted uncomfortably. "Why'd you say that, Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke thought for a second before answering, "I... don't really know. It just came to me. Maybe I heard it on TV or something."  
  
Kurama stared at Yusuke for a little longer before turning his gaze to the others. "Anyways, we should move as soon as possible. We don't want Koenma or Botan to discover what we are doing and stop us." He locked eyes with everyone in turn before speaking. "Is everyone here they wish to do this?"  
  
Hiei snorted and smirked amused. "I am. Anything to defy Koenma."  
  
Yusuke punched the air. "YEAH! If it'll get the Dictator of Diapers to throw a fit then I'm in!"  
  
Kuwabara smiled and nodded. "If you guys are going then I am."  
  
Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Then we should go now. Yusuke and Kuwabara, go tell your families you are staying over night here and I'll go tell my mother that I'm staying over at Yusuke's. Then we'll all meet at Shinjitsu Park. It's the closest portal."  
  
And so they all went off to make their arrangements. Hiei, who had no one to tell, just ran off to the park to find a good tree to nap in. Kurama easily got permission and ran off to the park to find only Hiei. He walked to the base of the tree and looked up.  
  
"Hiei! Where are the others?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
The kitsune sighed and sat on a nearby bench to wait for the other two team members. After several minutes and failed conversations with Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran up.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Yusuke panted as he stopped near the bench. "Mom went on another drunken rampage and Kuwabara didn't want to leave his cat."  
  
"I couldn't just leave my little Eikichi without saying goodbye!" Everyone sighed exasperated over Kuwabara's ongoing love for his cat.  
  
"Well let's go. We must hurry and collect information." Kurama said as he walked down a park path.  
  
Yusuke walked next to him and looked around. "So where are we going to end up once we go through this portal?"  
  
Kurama grimaced. "One of Youko's more.... Favorable spots..."  
  
Kuwabara blinked confused. "What's wrong with the spot?"  
  
The fox sighed. "Let's say it will linger in your memory for a very long time...." He turned off the path and walked right into a tree. But instead of hitting it he disappeared.  
  
"What the heck!?" The humans cried out, drawing some unwanted attention.  
  
Hiei growled and glared at the curious humans, who quickly went back to their business. "The portal, fools." He then turned and walked into the tree and was gone. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other and ran into the portal after him.  
  
On the other side in the demon world, they saw what Kurama meant. This place would definitely linger. All around were demons fighting, drinking, or picking up one of the scantly clad whores.  
  
Yusuke watched several whores walk by with a demon and turned to Kurama. "Excuse me, Kurama...What the hell are we doing here?!"  
  
Said fox sighed and brushed off a whores advances. "Finding information, my friend. All mercenaries and bounty hunters come here for info on targets and are never disappointed."  
  
"Or never found...." Kuwabara muttered at a demon was decapitated a few feet from them.  
  
Hiei sighed and glared at a drunken demon. "Lead the way fox."  
  
Kurama nodded and motioned for him to follow as he weaved between the prostitutes and lushes. He walked for a few minutes before stopping. "Here is a good place to start....." He pointed to the building in front of him.  
  
"The Donyoku......." Yusuke said in disgust.  
  
Hiei walked forward to the door. "Trust me when I say that the name fits....." He pushed it open and a dead demon flew out. The others looked at each other and followed him inside.  
  
Inside wasn't much better than the outside. Whores hanging off drunken demons and brawling all over.  
  
Kurama looked around. "Let's look for the bar tender. He has all the news." He grabbed Kuwabara's arm and dragged him off into the crowd.  
  
Yusuke looked around and noticed that Hiei had disappeared as well. "Great! I'm alone!"  
  
"Well isn't that a shame.... No one deserves to be alone. How about you come over here and join us?"  
  
Yusuke turned and found the voice belonged to a very attractive female demon surrounded by several others. He rolled his eyes and snapped, "Thanks but I think not."  
  
The female demon's eyes widened. "Well I can't believe it..... It's the Spirit Detective!"  
  
The detective rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. It's me. Grand aren't I?"  
  
He then regretted saying this because a sudden predatory gleam entered the eyes of the female demons. "Wow... Why don't you come over and tell us all about it...?"  
  
"Like I said before. I think-"  
  
"We insist!" The girl grabbed his arm and started to drag him to the table.  
  
"HEY! Let go!"  
  
"After you have a drink with-"  
  
"Now, now ladies!" A cocky voice suddenly interrupted. "You are mistaken!" Yusuke stiffened as two arms wrapped around his waist lightly. "This one promised me a drink......" Yusuke shivered as hot breath floated across his cheek as the mystery person spoke.  
  
The whores pouted and the one holding Yusuke's arm glared. "Lay off, Riku. I claimed him first."  
  
The arms around Yusuke's waist tightened and the being, Riku, chuckled. "I think not, Niku." Riku growled dangerously removing an arm. Yusuke swore he heard a small 'shik'.  
  
Niku's eyes widened in fear and she quickly let go of Yusuke, retreating back to her table.  
  
"Stupid, whore." Another 'shik' was heard and the last arm disappeared from Yusuke's waist. "Never knows when to quit."  
  
Yusuke sighed in relief and turned around to face the demon. "Thanks... I think..."  
  
Riku ran a hand through his feathery brown hair, which fell lightly onto his shoulders, and made sure to avoid his long, pointy ears. "No thanks necessary, detective." He was clad in black leather pants, a short-sleeved leather jacket over a white shirt and boots. "I was only saving you from emotional trauma and a few STDs."  
  
Yusuke grinned and stuck out a hand. "I'm Yusuke."  
  
Riku grabbed the outstretched hand firmly with his own gloved one and shook vigorously. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke! Care to take me up on that offer for a drink?" His lavender eyes sparkled mischievously and he gave a fanged smirk.  
  
Yusuke hesitated for a second. For one, he barely knew this demon. Second, he needed to look for that bar tender. And last, he would be alone...... "Ok why not?"  
  
Riku's smile widened and he led the human over to the bar and sat on a stool. "So why is the Famous Spirit Detective here in a place like this?"  
  
Yusuke sat next to the lavender-eyed demon and waved a demon over to take their orders. "I'm looking for information." The human watched Riku out of the corner of his eye. Kurama never said to only ask the bartender...  
  
Riku's eyebrows raised a bit and he turned his attention to the waiter. "Two Buru-Hawai." The waiter nodded and went off to make the drinks and the demon turned a bit to look idly at the detective. "So they got the detectives doing foot work now?"  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Nope. I'm actually off duty."  
  
Riku blinked and reached into his pocket. "Off duty and looking for information?" He took out a silver cigarette case and opened it. "Interesting...."  
  
Yusuke nodded and lean toward the demon whispering, "What do you know about The Devil's Wing?"  
  
The russet-haired demon's eyes widened considerably and he paused in lighting the cigarette he held in his lips. An unidentifiable emotion flickered in his eyes, but it was gone before Yusuke could even be sure he saw it. Riku sighed around the cigarette and finished lighting it. "You're bad for the heart, detective." He took a long drag and slowly blew out a fragrant cloud of smoke.  
  
Yusuke cocked his head to the side. "What kind of cigarette is that? It doesn't smell like tobacco...." The waiter came back and set their drinks in front of them before walking off.  
  
Riku smirked and tapped the ashes off the cig into a tray. "It's different from your human cigarettes. This tobacco won't kill you the way that over- priced crap you buy in human stores."  
  
"Well anyway...." Yusuke looked around to make sure no one was watching them before locking eyes with the passive demon. "Do you know anything?"  
  
Riku stared back and sighed. "I know one thing, detective."  
  
"And that is?" Yusuke felt excitement well up inside him. Maybe they would get a lead already.  
  
"Before I tell you." Riku turned his gaze to look at the cigarette he lightly held in his hand. "Are you serious about whatever it is you are looking for?" At Yusuke's nod he closed his eyes. "The devils you seek, Yusuke..... They died fifty years ago."  
  
Yusuke gaped and struggled to find something to say. "T-they... How?... Why?"  
  
"They died. How and why they died? Only they know." Riku turned and stared at the speechless detective. "But you know..... The devil cannot truly die..." The stoic demon smirked and flicked the dead cigarette into the tray. "when there is someone that desires him to live." He grabbed his untouched drink and drank it down before nodding once to the stunned human teen. "Good day to you, detective."  
  
"Wait..." Riku paused and looked down at the teen. Yusuke was suddenly filled with unease and wanted to be anywhere besides the object of those eyes. "Ummm..... See ya." Yusuke quickly grabbed his drink and walked off to find his friends. When he chanced a look over his shoulder, he saw Riku's retreating back and smelled the pungent aroma of his cigarettes.  
  
"Yusuke!" The human turned and saw Kurama run over to him. "We found the bar tender and are waiting for you over there."  
  
"Cool. Hey, Kurama? I met this other demon and he..." But the fox had already started walking back to the table. Yusuke sighed and reluctantly followed.  
  
At the table sat Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and a facially challenged demon that was obviously the bar tender. Yusuke took his seat between Kuwabara and Kurama and uninterestedly traced the rim of his Buru-Hawai with his finger.  
  
Hiei glared at the demon. "You know something you obese son of a bitch, and if I don't find out what it is soon I'm going to get angry!" Kurama put a restraining hand on the fire demon's shoulder. A dead informant wasn't something they could use.  
  
Kuwabara leaned over and whispered to Yusuke. "The guy hasn't been talking. He only says he doesn't know anything that would interest humans and traitors."  
  
The bar tender, Boushoku, glared at them all. "I'm not talking to you. Especially about those monsters." He stood and turned to go back to the bar. "ATTENTION TO ALL CUSTOMERS!" Everyone went quiet and turned to look at him. "Isn't it a shame when the presence of humans makes the liqueur taste bad?" A chorus of cheers went up and all the demons looked at the team murderously.  
  
Kurama groaned. "I was hoping they would be too afraid to do this..."  
  
Hiei fingered his katana and growled. "Safety in numbers is a firm belief here."  
  
"Well if you ask me," All eyes swiveled to land on a calm figure leaning leisurely against the bar. "I think the beer tastes fine, if not the best it has ever tasted." Riku's eyes sparkled and he puffed contently on his cigarette.  
  
Boushoku growled and all glares were now focused on Riku. "Why don't you shut your mouth, Riku. We all know of your love for this human scum." He spit in front of the Tantei's table and smirked.  
  
Riku's eyes, which always held that amused sparkle, slowly darkened and filled with the promise of death. "Do you like magic, Boushoku?" He reached up and plucked the cigarette from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers.  
  
Boushoku cocked his head to the side. "What are you getting at?"  
  
Riku smiled coldly and stopped twirling the cig. "Watch and you'll see." He lifted the cigarette, still burning, so everyone in the bar could see. "A simple cigarette, ladies and gentlemen!" He flicked his hand and the cigarette was gone.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head. "Is this guy insane or something?"  
  
"I assure you I am anything but insane." Riku smiled and clenched his fist. "Now watch closely, Boushoku. You'll like this." He slowly opened his hand, palm facing himself, and smirked. He held a small throwing knife between his fingers. "Abracadabra."  
  
Boushoku's eyes widened and he took a step back. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Riku's eyes flickered and he we flung the knife. It whizzed past Boushoku, missing by several feet.  
  
Boushoku sighed in relief and laughed. "You must be drunker than you thought, Riku!"  
  
Riku blinked and took a step to the left. He cocked his head to the side and looked questioning. "No... I believe I hit him."  
  
The surprised Spirit Detectives and Boushoku turned and saw a demon clutching a dagger, which was still poised to stab Kuwabara, with the throwing knife in his throat. The demon groaned and fell to the floor dead.  
  
Boushoku turned and glared angrily at an amused Riku. "KILL THEM ALL!" All the demons jumped up and attacked the Rekai Tantei and Riku while the whores screamed and ran from the building.  
  
"Isn't this just great, Kurama?!" Yusuke screamed to his friend as he easily knocked out the demons.  
  
"Only you would think so!" Kurama summoned his rose whip and went off to help Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke laughed and turned around. His eyes widened as a demon swung a chair down at him. He put his arms up to protect himself and waited for impact. It never came. He peeked an eye open and smiled. "Where the hell do you come from?"  
  
Riku smirked over his shoulder and kept his hold on the chair. "I'm special." He turned, still holding the chair with one hand. "Attacking an enemy from behind seems to be a tradition here." He clenched his fist and with a small 'shik' a blade about six inches long slid out from the glove on the back of his hand. His hand shot forward and drove the blade through the demons chest, pulled it out, and swung the chair down onto the demon.  
  
Yusuke's eyebrows rose slightly. "You seem to like fighting as much as I do."  
  
The blade slid back into the glove and Riku chuckled. "It seems that way, ne?"  
  
Yusuke nodded and turned to look at what was left of the demons. The smart ones had fled and the stupid ones were piled on the floor. Yusuke turned to his friends and saw they weren't injured in the brawl.  
  
Hiei glared distrustfully at Riku while Kurama and Kuwabara looked grateful. Riku's ears twitched slightly and he ran over to the bar and hopped over. "I have an idea that will by us time."  
  
Kuwabara was about to question what but was cut off when a bottle of alcohol flew past his head. "HEY! Watch it!"  
  
Riku continued to toss alcohol all over. "Help me out here!"  
  
Kurama smiled understandingly and ran over to assist him. Yusuke watched confusedly as the two saturated the place in alcohol. "What was the point of that?"  
  
Riku shushed him and herded them behind the bar to a door. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book of matches.  
  
Yusuke stared at him blankly. "You're going to smoke?"  
  
The demon shook his head and lit a match as the doors to the bar burst open and demons walked in. "THERE THEY ARE!"  
  
Riku waved at them cheerfully. "Good day to you!" He tossed the match over the bar. "GO, GO, GO!" He pushed everyone through the door and turned to get the door. His eyes widened and he stumbled into Kuwabara, grunting in pain. "Damn... Tripped over a box." He pushed the door closed and it shook. "That will stall them."  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened in realization as smoke poured from under the door. He was roused from his stupor with a sharp nudge in the ribs from Hiei. "Come on." Yusuke nodded and ran after them as Riku led them out the back door and down the back alleys.  
  
Hiei ran up until he was next to Riku. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Riku turned and looked at the black cloud of smoke behind them. "It's like Boushoku said." He smiled at the team. "I have a thing for humans." He turned and continued running through the back alleys, leaving the four to follow and wonder about him.  
  
They ran until they came to a dead end. "Here." Riku whispered as he walked to the end.  
  
Kurama looked around. "And where exactly is here?"  
  
Riku felt around the wall. "A safe place." He smiled and touched a brick lightly. It glowed blue before sinking into the wall. A portion of the wall glowed and opened up to a dark room. "Inside."  
  
They looked at each other, hesitant. Yusuke looked at Riku's pleading look and walked into the room. He heard the others follow him into what looked like a storage room. "What's in here?" The leader asked as he turned to Riku.  
  
Riku knelt to the floor and pressed his palm to it. It glowed blue like the wall and sunk down to form a staircase into the earth. "Listen carefully." He stood hurriedly and looked out the opening into the alley. "Go down these stairs. Then, walk straight until you get to a large circular room. After you get there, go East. Don't take any turns and if you reach a fork in the path, go right. When you can't go any farther, look up and say Suriko." Riku's ears twitched and he turned to them. "You must go now."  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded and descended into the darkness. Kuwabara looked from Riku to the hole before following. Yusuke turned to go but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Riku fumbling in his pocket.  
  
"Detective, I can't go with you, so I need to warn you." He pulled out his silver cigarette case. "If you meet ANYONE at the end of the catacombs.... Give them this." He stuck it in Yusuke's hand and turned back to the alley.  
  
Yusuke looked down at the case he held in his hands. There was a dragon sleeping on a crescent moon edged in the surface. He looked up at good- natured demon's back. It was then that he noticed Riku's neck was bleeding. "Hey, you're hurt! You can't go back into that town!"  
  
Riku turned a bit and smirked. "I'll make it. I want that case back, detective, and I assure you I'll get it from you one way or another."  
  
Yusuke hesitated before nodding and running down the step. He heard the floor slide back into place and was plunged into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: *strapped in bed pouting* You suck, Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: *typing for P.A.* You need rest for your vacation.  
  
P.A.: Well anyway.... I FINALLY got Riku into the story! ^-^ He all mine! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM!  
  
Kenshin: -.-  
  
P.A.: This chapter was fun to write. All the hidden meanings to the names and such. Here are the translations to some of the words:  
  
~Shinjitsu: Truth  
  
~Donyoku: Greed  
  
~Niku: Short for Nikuyoku. It means Lust.  
  
~Buru-Hawai: A shaker-style cocktail using rum as a base and adding orange- flavored liqueur, Blue Curaçao, pineapple juice and lemon juice.  
  
~Boushoku: Gluttony  
  
~Suriko: It's a secret! ~_^  
  
Kenshin: Now to go make you some ramen and help you pack!  
  
P.A.: Oh yes! There will be no updating of any of my stories for a week or so due to the fact I'm going to be in Florida.  
  
Kenshin: I must also fix that hole in the wall you made when you ripped the keyboard out.....  
  
P.A.: Oh yeah.... R&R! 


	5. Blindly Searching

P.A.: *keeps staring at screen* ............  
  
Kenshin: *cleaning her room* When will you start writing the chapter?  
  
P.A.: ...... Wait for it.....  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
P.A.: Wait for it........  
  
Kenshin: Wait for wha-  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Kenshin: O____O ORO?!  
  
P.A.: ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke looked around the dark tunnel, unable to see anything. "Guys? Where are you?"  
  
"Right here, Urameshi." Yusuke jumped, quite thankful he couldn't be seen, at Kuwabara's voice.  
  
"And Hiei and I are over here." Kurama's voice echoed from somewhere to his right.  
  
Yusuke cursed and tried to see. "I can't see anything..... Riku should have given us a light or something."  
  
As he spoke, he saw something flicker in the corner of his eye. "Who are you?"  
  
The team turned to the light and their eyes widen. In the flickering light was a young boy, no older than seven, holding a small lantern that emitted a soft gold light. The boy had scruffy, dirty-blonde hair and pointy ears. He was dressed in pure white pants and long sleeved shirt that hung loosely on his small frame. What color his eyes were could not be told for he wore a black strip of cloth over his eyes. What surprised them the most was that they hadn't sensed the boy right beside them.  
  
"I asked who are you?" The boy said again. The boys voice had a strange lilt to at as he spoke, but the accent was strange, almost musical. He cocked his head to the side and put a hand on his hip. "I know you aren't Riku so answer me."  
  
Kurama stepped towards the child. "We're friends of Riku. He sent us down here."  
  
The boy turned his head towards Kurama's voice. "What proof do you have?"  
  
The detectives looked at each other and wondered what to do. Then suddenly, Yusuke snapped his fingers and held out the silver cigarette case he still held in his hand. "How about this?"  
  
The boy swiped the case from the surprised teen's hand ran his fingers over it. He brought it to his nose and breathed deeply the scent of the case.  
  
Hiei looked at the boy curiously. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy turned his head towards Hiei. "Since Riku trusted you enough to give you this, I'll tell you. I am Gensou, the keeper of Pyrus a Aketei Meri."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head. "Pieus akate mary?"  
  
Gensou frowned and handed the case back to Yusuke. "No. Pyrus a Aketei Meri." He reached down and made his lantern brighter. "The Hall of Forgotten Memories." He turned and started walking up the tunnel.  
  
Kurama jogged up next to the young boy and looked at him. "The Hall of Forgotten Memories?"  
  
Gensou nodded. "But the tale of its name shall not be told now. What route did Riku tell you to follow?"  
  
"He said to go straight until we reach a large room. Then go east, always going right at the fork paths." Yusuke said as they continued to walk.  
  
Gensou smiled. "So what are your names? And how do you know Riku?"  
  
"I'm Yusuke. The other three are Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama. We met Riku in a bar before he set the place on fire to help us escape."  
  
The child nodded and smiled a little sadly. "I apologize for being so suspicious of you before. I do not get many visitors down here."  
  
"You mean you live down here?!" Kuwabara asked, shocked.  
  
"You can say that....." The boy giggled and seemed a lot happier than earlier. "The dark doesn't affect the blind much."  
  
Kurama's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry....."  
  
Gensou smiled softly. "It doesn't matter. It is in the past and I get along fine without my eyesight." He continued walking, slowly followed by the spirit detectives. "We will probably rest in a few hours. You have a long way to walk before you reach the exit Riku wishes you to take."  
  
"Wait a second!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Why can't we go out the way we came in?!"  
  
"You know not the password." The boy whispered before turning a bend out of their sight.  
  
The other four followed him quickly, wondering how a blind child could move this easily. The turned the corner and went out an opening only stop in wonder. They had entered a lofty room whose ceiling, walls, and even floor sparkled like the night sky. The four turned, opened mouth, trying to drink in the site before them. Orion, Ursa Major, the shining star of Sirius...... all the constellations were there.  
  
"Amazing...." Kurama breathed.  
  
Yusuke laughed out loud. "The city planetarium has NOTHING on this!"  
  
Gensou smiled. "You are not the first to have these reactions at the site of Krysluir."  
  
"What does it's name mean?" Hiei asked looking at the boy.  
  
"It means Crystal Hall. It was made along with the catacombs. It tells what direction to travel." He finished waving vaguely to three other, barely distinguishable openings. "We call the openings the black holes of the Crystal Hall."  
  
The fire demon's eyes narrowed slightly. "We?"  
  
Gensou gasped softly and looked down. Fortunately, Kuwabara saved the child from answering. "How does it do that?"  
  
"Hn. The North Star, fool." Kuwabara gave an angered cry to the fire demon.  
  
"Its real name is Polaris. It tells which way is north, and by knowing that, we can tell which way is east." Gensou supplied as the enraged human and the passive fire demon went at it.  
  
Kurama nodded and searched the room. "Whoever built these rooms put much thought into it." He smiled as he saw Polaris and pointed to an opening. "We head that way."  
  
"Alright! Hey, children!" Yusuke called to the fighting duo. "We're going now!" He grabbed Gensou's tiny hand and tugged. "This way."  
  
The small boy smiled and followed the team out of the room. He enjoyed visitors immensely, but no one ventured into the catacombs anymore. He was jerked out of his reverie when someone asked him something. "Pardon me, what did you say?"  
  
"I said what's with the weird carvings in the walls?" Kuwabara huffed, a little angry the boy didn't listen.  
  
Gensou frowned and ran his hand along the wall until he came to a carving. They weren't supposed to notice these. The boy cursed softly as the realization dawned on him. He had forgotten to turn down the lantern. Gensou smiled as an idea came to him. "How can I answer you if I cannot see what I am answering about?"  
  
The four detectives looked confused at first but let it go. Gensou released a small sigh of relief before turning down the lantern and continuing down the tunnel. They continued to walk that way, for what time, they didn't know. Gensou started to get enthusiastic the farther they went on. He kept saying, "Come on. We'll rest soon." or "Keep up. Not much longer." to the tired spirit detectives.  
  
Finally, he stopped and turned to them. "We can rest here. I'm going to go off and get some food from the storage areas around here." Gensou smiled and set the lantern down. "You'll need this more than I will." He then turned and dashed off down the dark tunnel without so much as making a sound.  
  
Yusuke sat against a wall and stretched leisurely. "I thought he wasn't ever going to let us stop."  
  
Kurama sat down on the other side of the tunnel and sighed. "He is a good guide, even with his lack of eyesight."  
  
"Fools." Hiei snapped from outside the lantern light. "I don't trust him."  
  
"Why not?" The fox asked.  
  
"Hn. He says he is alone down here, and yet he says we. He cannot see and yet he can move as if he could. That suggests he could see these catacombs at one point in his life and memorize their patterns but he looks to be a child. He also avoided answering the question about the carvings."  
  
"For once.... I agree with the shrimp." Three pairs of eyes locked on Kuwabara as he fidgeted. "Whenever he's around... I feel weird. It's like a cold feeling you know. "  
  
"You don't think he's going to kill us or something, right?" Yusuke asked everyone.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "He's too small to overpower four grown men who have mastered spirit energy. "  
  
"Maybe he has other guys waiting at the end of this tunnel. And maybe Riku tricked us into trusting him so we'd go down here!" Kuwabara said, starting to panic.  
  
"But Riku would have made harder since he could have let the baka die back when he started the fire." Hiei said and in return got three weird looks.  
  
"We know he saved Kuwabara, Hiei." Kurama said, looking at his friend a little strangely.  
  
"Hn. I know that!" The fire demons eyes looked at each of the other members in turn. "You didn't see it?"  
  
"Please don't tell me you saw feathers again." Yusuke smirked.  
  
Hiei glared at him and sighed. "Obviously you didn't..... Well when he threw the match and turned to follow us out, he tripped and said he did so over a box. He lied. The pathway was completely clear."  
  
"So he tripped over his own two feet and was too embarrassed to tell us. So what?" The team leader asked, not seeing how this saved Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, detective, when he 'tripped', he intercepted a tiny dart that was aimed for the baka's heart." The other's gaped at Hiei, who looked unaffected. "But because of his smaller height, the dart hit him here." The fire demon pointed to his neck. "Where the neck meets the shoulder, which would not kill him."  
  
Yusuke looked down and his eyes widened. It couldn't be.....  
  
~* "Hey, you're hurt! You can't go back into that town!"  
  
Riku turned a bit and smirked. "I'll make it. I want that case back, detective, and I assure you I'll get it from you one way or another."~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Hiei?!" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
Kuwabara looked around at everyone. "We have to go back! He went into a mob with that!"  
  
"No...." Everyone looked at Yusuke in shock. "He didn't want us to go with him. He kept it a secret so we wouldn't worry and follow him into danger. He'll be fine." All during his speech, he fingered the silver case in his pocket. He promised.....  
  
"I'm back!" The detectives turned to see Gensou enter the ring of light holding an different types of fruit. He laid them near the lantern and sat against the wall. "You should eat and rest. We have a long walk tomorrow." The child then closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Gensou yawned and then fell asleep. The Tantei looked at each other and then at the fruit.  
  
"Do you think it's poisoned?" Kuwabara asked, chancing a look at the sleeping youth.  
  
"If it is... I don't want to be the one to find out." Yusuke said before pushing the fruit away. "I pass."  
  
Kurama sighed. "I guess none of us are going to eat it then?" The others nodded.  
  
"I'll get rid of it." Hiei said. "Anything to get away from you people."  
  
The fire demon picked up all the fruit and walked off down the tunnel. He sighed and went through all that has happened. Was Gensou to be trusted? And should they have trusted Riku? He shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. There was nothing they could do now. He ran his hand along the wall waiting for an opening to throw the fruit down. He turned around and realized he couldn't see the lantern light anymore.  
  
"Hn." He turned around and sighed. "Perfect." He was about to head back but a sharp blow to the head stopped him in his tracks. He felt himself falling.... falling....  
  
~*~  
  
A great distance away, two figures sat on a tree branch looking up at the stars.  
  
"He's late." A voice whispered. "Should you....?"  
  
"No. Only if necessary." The other answered.  
  
They both quickly turned suddenly to the west. A gust of wind blew, making the leaves of the tree dance. The first being stood quickly on the branch. "It appears there is a reason he is late...."  
  
"Yes..... Do you think... ?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The being still seated on the branch took the other's hand and squeezed lightly. "Everything will be fine. He won't let us down."  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei groaned and blinked. "What hit me...?" He sat up and looked at his surroundings. The fire demon blinked and rubbed all three of his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
He was in the middle of a forest clearing. The whites trees of the forest were tall after living for countless centuries, their golden branches swaying in the wind high overhead. He looked around and saw some strange black shrugs. The short fighter reached out and plucked one of the many black berries adorning the plant. He looked down at it in disinterest and blinked. Underlying the bush were small violet flowers. Upon closer inspection, they were discovered to be to be attached to a vine winding up the black bush.  
  
"Hn. This isn't going to help me." He sighed and stood. "Now where am I....?"  
  
Hiei was about to remove the binding on his jagan when a soft giggle sounded behind him. He quickly whipped around to face only air. The fighter blinked in confusion and heard the soft patter of footsteps behind him so he quickly spun around again to see a flash of white disappear behind a tree.  
  
"Ok.... This is getting me angry. Come out now." Hiei waited for the person to come out but only got silence. "I know you're there so come out now!" He waited a bit longer and started to get even angrier. The fire demon stalked towards the tree and gave a surprised gasp when he was pushed from behind. He regained his balance and turned, drawing his katana. He blinked and lowered his sword at the sight in front of him.  
  
There was a path leading into complete oblivion. Hiei turned around and noticed that the forest behind him had disappeared and he was standing in the middle of the path to nowhere. When he faced front again, a small flower flew across his vision, and with lightning quick movements, he snatched it out of the air. The small, yellow blossom rested in his open palm, seeming to give off a golden glow. The demon looked up the path and started down it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei? You ok, man?"  
  
Hiei growled at the annoying voice that intruded upon his silence. "Go away."  
  
"Yep. He seems ok."  
  
Those voices...... they seem familiar... Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at the face of Kurama and the backs of his other teammates. He also noticed Gensou standing next to Yusuke, holding his lantern and talking happily about the hall.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Hiei?" Kurama asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted before sitting up. He had returned to the others as soon as he regained consciousness in the hall. When they asked what took him so long, he told them he couldn't find a place to throw the fruit. He then immediately went to sleep, thinking about what had happened.  
  
"Good. Gensou says it's going to be a long walk from here." The fox said. He chanced a look at the child and whispered. "Are you alright? Gensou started to act strange when he woke up after you came back and went to sleep. He stayed awake the whole night. Did something happen?"  
  
Hiei looked at the others and then at the fox. "I was attacked." He held up a hand to silence the thief's many comments and reached into his pocket. "While I was unconscious, I had a dream. I don't remember much, but when I woke up I found this in my hand." He pulled out a slightly crushed golden blossom.  
  
Kurama took the flower delicately and looked at it closely. "This is Colts Foot."  
  
"And, kitsune?"  
  
"Well... In the language of flowers, it means justice will be served." The fox looked at the fire demon curiously. "But why would someone give you this?"  
  
Hiei shrugged and snatched the flower back. He shoved it in his pocket as Gensou called to them and told them they had to leave now. The party walked on for hours, only talking a little. Gensou kept trying to lighten their spirits, telling them only a few more miles. After many more miles and Gensou saying "A little longer!" a million times, the detectives and their pint-sized guide reached a dead end.  
  
Gensou turned to them. "Well this is it. All you need to do is say the password and exit." He bowed and smiled. "It was pleasure meeting you all. I hope we'll meet again."  
  
Yusuke smiled at the boy and turned to the ceiling. "Suriko."  
  
The tunnel shook and the ceiling split open. Light flashed through the opening and blinded the spirit detectives for a few moments. When they could see again, they faced a staircase leading upwards to the surface.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Gen-Huh?" Yusuke blinked. The boy was gone. The others turned back the completely black tunnel and got a chill up their spine as a childish giggle floated back to them. They quickly exited the catacombs and to the surface world.  
  
~*~  
  
Many miles away, a figure leans against a tree watching the sunset. A small being walked over to him and a soft sigh was heard. "They're out of the halls. But....."  
  
"Yes. I sense it too. He has failed us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.A.: Hehehe. Cliff hanger.  
  
Kenshin: *still freaked out about the boom*  
  
P.A.: My microwave blew up.... Again.  
  
Kenshin: THAT WAS THE BOOM?!  
  
P.A.: Yes. R&R PEOPLE~! 


	6. Out of the Shadow and Into the Darkness

P.A.: .......  
  
Kenshin: Well you never update. That counts as laziness, that it does.  
  
P.A.: Shut up, Kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: pats her head Just informing you.  
  
P.A.: **'bites his hand'**  
  
Kenshin: ORO!  
  
P.A.: **'smirks happily'** ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I borrow them and others but I always return them... Most of the time....  
  
AN: GOD! FF.net can't keep things regular! Because of their updating I can't use the asterics od the little squiggly line! So not my story border is % and the actions in the beginning are **'BOLD'.** -.- It's so annoying.....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where are we...?" Yusuke whispered as he looked at their new surroundings.  
  
"I do not know..." Kurama answered, equally surprised as the teen at their new environment.  
  
They were in a forest. A very old forest. A forest of white trees and dancing golden leaves. A forest covered in a carpet of purple and yellow blossoms, and surrounded by black shrubs.  
  
Hiei stared wide-eyed at the surroundings and gaped. "This is..."  
  
Kurama looked at the dumbstruck fire demon and asked, "Are you alright, Hiei?"  
  
The demon in question quickly recovered himself and nodded. "What are these plants, fox?"  
  
The plant wielder looked at each plant closely as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked off a few paces to look around. "This shrub is the Black Thorn plant. These purple flowers on the vine are Nightshade and the tiny yellow ones are Colt's Foot."  
  
Hiei shot a quick glance at the other two members to make sure they wouldn't overhear. "What do these ones mean?"  
  
Kurama sighed and racked his memory for the answer. "The shrub means difficulties... and the Nightshade means truth. You already know what colts foot is."  
  
"And what about the trees?"  
  
Kurama bit his lip and shook his head. "I do not know. I have never seen trees like this before."  
  
Before Hiei could question him more, Kuwabara ran over to them. "Guys! We found something!" He quickly led them through the trees. "Wait til you see it!"  
  
They broke through the trees and came to a wide, stone square. Yusuke was standing in the middle of it and looking at some rocks that seemed to be scattered everywhere.  
  
Kurama walked over to the leader. "What is this?"  
  
"I donno." Yusuke said as he shrugged. "But all the rocks have things on them"  
  
The fox looked at the rocks and discovered there were indeed 'things' on them. Each rock had some intricate carvings on it and sometimes a picture, though the picture was too faded to be identified. Besides, the sun was setting and he didn't have much light anyway.  
  
"We should stay here." Hiei said as the shadows continued to lengthen. "No use getting lost."  
  
And so they made a small camp in the middle of the stone square. When they had finished the sun had completely set behind the mountains to the west and it was dark all around them. They tried to keep their minds off everything that has happened by talking of their homes.  
  
"I swear if I don't get home soon Keiko is gonna murder me." Yusuke laughed as he poked the fire with a stick.  
  
"Yes. She would hurt you for that." Kurama smiled as he leaned back against a rock. "My mother will probably worry."  
  
"Maybe she'll send out the police for you!" Kuwabara suggested and they laughed. "My sister doesn't care how long I disappear as long as I come back."  
  
Hiei ignored them and tried to listen to the sounds around him. The fact they were in his dream forest unnerved him. Would the figure be here too? The air was thick here. Almost unnerving. It was similar to....  
  
Kurama stopped laughing as Hiei stood. "Is something wrong, Hiei?"  
  
"We are not alone." He drew his sword and looked around.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kuwabara asked as they all stood.  
  
"Listen." They all stopped talking and listened to the surrounding forest. "Don't you hear them?"  
  
They all froze as the softest of whispers floated around the campsite. The voices were indistinguishable from the next, so it could have been one person or many, but no matter how hard they looked they could only see the surrounding night and trees. Then suddenly, the whispers faded and stopped all together.  
  
"Guys....?" Kuwabara whispered as he went pale.  
  
"What is it, Kuwabara?" Yusuke whispered back as he continued to look around.  
  
"I got the tickle feeling....."  
  
As those words escaped his lips, their fire blew out leaving them only the light of the moon. Then the light of the moon faded as well, leaving them in complete darkness.  
  
"What's happening, Kurama?!" Yusuke yelled as he tried to see.  
  
"I don't know, Yusuke!" Kurama said and then gasped.  
  
Little pinpricks of light appeared all around them. Wait.... They weren't light. They were eyes. Bright yellow eyes staring back at them from all around. With a sudden light and a cry of "Spirit gun!", the darkness left for a split second. That second was enough for Kurama to see their adversaries. They were small creatures, barely a foot high. They were also completely black except for the one red stripe over their left eyes. They were hunched over slightly and had sharp claws on their fore arms. As the light from Yusuke's attack faded, he saw one lunge at him.  
  
In one fluid movement, he reached up and grabbed his rose, turning it into his deadly whip. He swung it down on the thing and killed it. He could tell it was cut in half because it's eyes moved farther apart. Just as he was about to move on to another enemy, the eyes came back together and he heard a hiss.  
  
"What are these things.....?" He jumped out of the way as another one attacked. He could see his friends clearly now. Yusuke had his shotgun prepared, Kuwabara was slashing them with his spirit sword, and Hiei was using his fists of the mortal flame. Their enemies disappears when they were hit with an attack, so why not his?  
  
"Kurama! Watch out!"  
  
Yusuke's yell came to late. One of the creatures jumped to Kurama's chest and went straight through. It landed and hissed again as the fox fell backwards. The pain overwhelmed him and he was lost.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke screamed as he saw his friend fall. Then he heard a noise. It was soft at first, but steadily got louder. He heard the beating of hooves.  
  
The creatures must have heard it as well because they backed away from the detectives. The moon came streaking through the darkness as they retreated. But the creatures did not retreat far. They still surrounded the detectives. Hiei grabbed Kurama and carried him back to the others in the middle of their little circle.  
  
"Any ideas, Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he worriedly looked at the enemy all around them.  
  
"If I think of any, you'll be the first to know." Yusuke growled and readied his spirit gun. But before he could fire, the ground beneath them started to shake. The creatures looked around in confusion as well as the spirit detectives. Suddenly, tree roots shot from the ground around them and twined together around the team.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kuwabara yelled. Then he jumped backward into the other two when coils of light spiraled up the roots.  
  
Hiei growled. "What is this?"  
  
"A cage obviously." The group's eyes widened as a figure dropped down next to the cage. The figure's cold, ice blue eyes trailed over the surrounding foes and he gave a fanged smirk. His short, untidy, snow-white hair had tips of black and he could easily be mistaken for a human teenager, except for the fact he had long, pointy ears as well. In his hand he clutched a long shafted spear that was made of some metal.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Yusuke snapped at the person.  
  
"Not important." The figure turned to the sky and whistled one sharp, clear note.  
  
The team heard a thud above them and looked up to see another person, almost identical to the first. The only difference was it was a she. Her hair was tied back but still reached her waist and she had a glaive held lightly in her hand. Her eyes scanned the faces below her and stopped on Kurama's. Pointing at the unconscious fox, she turned to the other. "Nahctlatan!"  
  
The other slid through the bars of the cage and started toward Kurama's prone body near Hiei. The fire demon moved to stand between them and growled. "Stay back if you want to live." The boy halted and glared at Hiei in silent rage.  
  
The one on the cage hissed something that sounded a lot like "Men..." and stood up. She started spinning the glaive above her and started to glow an eerie gold color. "You best shield your eyes."  
  
Kuwabara watched as the boy covered his eyes. "Why do we have to do tha- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His hands flew to his eyes and the glaive erupted in a brilliant light, making it impossible to see.  
  
After a few moments, the light faded leaving tiny glittering particles floating in the air. The girl hopped off the cage and the light around it faded as well. The roots came apart from each other and disappeared back into the ground. The clearing was as if no battle had ever taken place.  
  
Yusuke looked around in confusion. "Where are all the bug things?"  
  
"Not the time." The spear wielder whispered as he tried to approach Kurama again, only to be blocked by Hiei. "Move."  
  
Hiei touched the hilt of his katana and refused to back down. "No. If you want to get to him you have to go through me."  
  
"That can be arranged..." The other growled and his hand tightened its grip on the spear.  
  
"Koji... Not now..." The girl whispered from his side. "It is best not to fight when there is so little time...."  
  
Koji nodded and set his spear down. "We must help your friend. Or haven't you noticed his condition?"  
  
Yusuke blinked and ran over to Kurama. The teen turned the fighter over and paled. "This is bad...." Kurama was shaking and sweating badly, his breathing very harsh.  
  
The girl rushed over to the fox and kneeled next to him. Her double quickly followed. "How far along is he, Suna?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "Not far. Only starting the second stage. Pupils dilated. Breathing labored." She put her ear near his chest and it twitched a few times. "Heart beat is erratic. Shaking fits have started but are not yet violent." Puts a hand to his forehead. "Temperature is rising. We must get him to the house, Koji. We can't risk the monsters coming back."  
  
Koji nodded and picked Kurama up. He turned to the others and said, "I'll take him on Kizuna." At the looks he received from the detectives he rolled his eyes. "I only have one horse and I doubt any of you can ride." He looked at their faces and smirked. "Thought so."  
  
"I'm going too." Hiei growled and stepped up to him. "I'll follow you on foot."  
  
Koji raised an eyebrow and was about to object when Suna gave him a disapproving glance. "Fine, fine! Let's hurry! Suna will lead the rest of you on foot." He then turned and ran a short distance away to a horse. The horse, Kizuna, had a coat that constantly altered from the palest white, to the darkest silver as it moved. Kizuna nuzzled him a bit as he passed and he jumped on its bare back, placing Kurama before him. He turned the steed and sped off like a shadow. Hiei disappeared and the rest of the company was left alone.  
  
Suna gestured for them to follow and ran along side Yusuke. "What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Yusuke Urameshi and this oaf is Kazuma Kuwabara." Yusuke answered.  
  
Suna nodded. "Your friend will be fine. Koji knows what he is doing."  
  
"Is that Koji guy your brother?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Now, Kuwabara. He's not her brother despite the fact they look almost identical." Yusuke snapped.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Suna giggled a bit. "He is my twin brother. Oh and I apologize for his actions back when we first met. He has been very tense for the past few days."  
  
"Ah it's ok. We get a lot of that from Hiei. He's the short one that went after your brother." Yusuke said and smiled.  
  
"Ah yes..... Hiei...." She stopped next to a large tree and looked up into the branches. "Then the other, the one with the red hair, his name is Kurama. Yes? Or is it Shuichi?"  
  
"Yeah.... How did you know....?" Kuwabara asked with suspicion.  
  
"Things go around fast in the demon world." She jumped up and grabbed a lower branch. "Especially about your team." She clambered onto the branch and climbed up a bit higher.  
  
The two human teens exchanged curious glances and Yusuke called up to her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting....." There was the sound of something snapping and the leaves shivered. "Some fruit from this tree." She hopped back down and showed them a small melon that was cream colored except for the small red splotches covering the surface.  
  
"What's it for? Are you hungry?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.  
  
"No. It's for you two." She pulled a small blade from her pocket and cut a hole in the top of the fruit. "The meat of the fruit is very filling but I want you to concern yourselves with the milk." She handed it to Yusuke who looked at it questioningly.  
  
"It's like some whacked out coconut?"  
  
Suna giggled and motioned for him to drink. "I guess you could say that."  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and shrugged before drinking a little. It was sweet and a bit tangy, and as soon as it was swallowed he felt warmth spread through his veins as if he had taken a warm bath. "Wow...." He handed it to Kuwabara after he took another drink and smiled. "What kind of fruit is that?"  
  
"We haven't given it a name yet. All we know is it has strange healing properties. We are still experimenting to see if we can make it a bit stronger." Suna replied as Kuwabara handed her the fruit back. "We should begin moving again. The moon is setting and that is when it is really dangerous......" They all looked back towards the square of stone and shivered before walking quickly away.  
  
%%%  
  
Koji's eyes crept around the surrounding wood as Kizuna bore him through the night. "I don't think they are around anymore.... They must have fled for the night." His eyes fell onto a shadowed figure that quickly disappeared and followed along side him and he rolled his eyes. Demons were very untrusting these days.....  
  
"Are you so attached to this fox that you would follow him like a stray dog?" Koji asked as his steed weaved between the snowy trees.  
  
"Hn. I am only attached to him as a comrade." Hiei hissed as he followed the living shadow.  
  
Koji sighed and unconsciously tightened his grip on the comatose body seated in front of him as Kizuna jumped a fallen tree. "So little do the mouths of men truly speak while their silent eyes tell hundreds of tales..." He whispered to the still woods, only to have his words lost in the wind rushing by.  
  
The horse turned and burst through the trees onto a weathered path and started up it, doubling its pace. In the distance, a large house came into view. It was a grand palace, looking very old but well maintained. It was built around a great, silver tree, whose branches towered above the rest of the woods. You would have to strain your neck to see the top. It was obviously the oldest tree in the forest. In the wide, open space in front of the mansion, many flowers were planted and in full bloom.  
  
Koji jumped from the back of the horse and carefully brought Kurama off into his arms. "Thank you, Kizuna. Ride swiftly and may no ill fall upon you." Kizuna nuzzled him affectionately before running off into the night.  
  
Hiei appeared next to him and looked to where the horse galloped off. "Why are you letting your beast run off?"  
  
Koji sighed and whispered, "She is no one's beast...." He watched the silent forest for a bit before remembering his errand and turning hastily to the house. "Come. This way."  
  
The boy quickly strode to the front door, followed by an irritated fire demon. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is our home." Koji replied as he entered the large entrance hall with a wide staircase leading to upper levels and shut the door quietly behind them with his foot. He motioned with his head to the staircase and walked up it. Hiei followed, his eyes glancing at everything, not at all liking the new stranger.  
  
Koji walked down a long hallway and entered a small bedroom and laid Kurama in the four-poster bed. "He's progressed to the third stage. We must move quickly." He whispered as he went to a closet and dug around in it.  
  
"What is wrong with him? He has no physical injury." Hiei growled as he watched the other move around the room.  
  
"It's an illness......sort of. Those creatures you were fighting were called Nachts. They can only attack at night because light weakens them. The illness is called Nachtlatan, Shadow Sleep. It happens when the Nacht enters a body and leaves it quickly, leaving a small bit of itself in the person. That one bit spreads and then destroys the soul of the person leaving them an empty shell." Koji quickly said as he pulled a case out of the closet.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened for a bit before a scowl replaced his features. "And the cure?"  
  
"No true cure." At Hiei's enraged features he added. "Except for me."  
  
The fire demon stared at the other in confusion. "You are the cure?"  
  
"Yes but I can't explain something I don't have the time to." He opened the case and looked up at Hiei. "Oh! I almost forgot."  
  
"Hn? What is it?"  
  
Koji put his hands to his temples. "I'm sorry about this." He whispered. His aura began to pulsate around his body, making him glow red-tinged green.  
  
Before Hiei could react, a searing pain ripped through his skull. He cried out in pain and grabbed his head as the pain intensified. It was as if someone was driving spikes into his brain. Through his blackening vision, he saw Koji staring at him in cold regard. "Damn....." He tried to jump at him but a force slammed into his head and he saw no more.  
  
Koji shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Such defenses..... Almost gave me a headache..... Now!" He turned to Kurama's body and touched its forehead lightly. "Let's see......" His aura began to pulsate again. He shouted the fox's name and stood still for a few seconds. He began to call Kurama over and over, and each time his voice became a bit softer until only his lips were moving. It was as if he was leaving the room.  
  
%%%  
  
"Wow. Great color choice." Koji muttered as he walked through the darkness. "Really stuffy in here too. God I think I'm having a heat stroke."  
  
The darkness stretched on and on. There was no light to see or any life. Koji walked on and grumbled to himself occasionally, but all the while calling for Kurama. What else could you do when you lose a person?  
  
"How many times have I called? Oh let's see.... Three hundred and seventy- four. Let's see if I have any more of this great luck." He opened his mouth to call again but his eyes widened as a vine shot from the ground near his feet. He jumped away from it as more vines followed him.  
  
"Shit...." Koji growled as he ran from the vines. "What kind of mental defense is Th-ACK!" Koji found himself suspended from the air, arms eagle spread and legs firmly held motionless.  
  
"Well, well, well..... It seems I caught a fly in my trap. Are you some sort of virus? Are you the one that is causing all this?" An amused voice questioned.  
  
Koji glared at the being with rage, his cheeks tinting pink at the humiliation of being strung up. "And you are.....?"  
  
"Yoko Kurama." The silver spirit fox said with a smirk, and adding. "At your service." Giving a mock bow.  
  
Koji growled. "Well, Yoko Kurama. Would you mind releasing me so I could seek out the real owner of this body?"  
  
Yoko cocked his head to the side and took a few steps over to the boy. "I don't think so."  
  
"And why not?" Koji asked, his voice rising a bit as he realized the space between them shrinking as the Yoko moved closer. He did not want to die outside his own body.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I told you my name, yet I believe I didn't catch yours, little fly" The fox said looking at the enraged eyes of his captive.  
  
"I never gave it, fox-boy." Koji spat as he struggled against his binds.  
  
Yoko chuckled at his attempts. "What's wrong? Can't use spirit energy, my little fly?"  
  
Koji cocked an eyebrow at the new pet name but shook it off. "Not here."  
  
"So this is just a special case then?"  
  
"Yes....." Koji muttered exasperatedly. "If I use energy here, the red-haired one's head will explode...."  
  
Yoko's grin turned wicked. "So you can't even fight back?"  
  
Koji, not liking that grin at all, gulped. "Well I could.... But that'd be more mess for me when I leave."  
  
"And who says you are leaving, little fly?" Yoko purred. "You are the first person I've actually had the chance to... talk to in a long time. The only other person is Shuichi and he isn't here right now."  
  
Koji was suddenly wondering where that last three feet went, as the Yoko was inches from him. "Uhhhhh...... I'm sorry to disappoint you but.... I really, really need to find.... Shuichi. So could you please back up a few steps.... Feet actually... In fact just go WAAAAY over there and release me."  
  
"Do you have anything under this?" Yoko asked with curious eyes as he pulled idly at Koji's t-shirt. "Because if you do I can think of at least five more activities we could do."  
  
The prisoner sputtered in surprise and tried to find something to get him out of this situation. "You can't do... THAT with me! Not here!"  
  
"Oh! So you want to go somewhere else? Well there's not much difference between here and someplace e-"  
  
"NO! I don't want to go somewhere else! We can't do that here because of... of.... The mental strain it will cause! It might shut down the body!"  
  
"Well.... If the body shuts down then I'm released and free to take over the body! We should try it! If it works then we can do it outside this mind!"  
  
"GAH! Is there ANYTHING that I can do to make you reconsider?" When the Yoko opened his mouth to reply, Koji quickly added. "Except for sexual activities.... Of any kind."  
  
The Yoko gave a small pout and his ears drooped almost comically. "Well.... Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"My NAME?! All I had to do was tell you my name?! Wait til I get my hands on you, you little....."  
  
Yoko's ears sprang up and he smirked. "Are you starting to come onto me?"  
  
Koji sighed and went limp in the holds. "Koji. My name is Koji."  
  
"Koji..." Yoko whispered and nodded as if he accepted it. "I like that name."  
  
"So can I leave now?" Koji asked, looking up in anticipation.  
  
"No." Yoko said smirking.  
  
"What?! B-but you said-"  
  
"I lied!" The fox exclaimed with a gleam entering his eyes.  
  
"You little sneak! I am going to kill you!" Koji screamed as he tried to get the laughing fox, but his binds remained as strong as ever and held him back.  
  
"Now, now, Koji....." Yoko purred as he wrapped his arms around the prisoner's waist. "This isn't the time for that....." He nuzzled Koji's neck. "You smell good. Are you wearing cologne?"  
  
Koji started to panic and his voice raised a few octaves. "Ok! Too close! Way to close!"  
  
"Yoko.....?" A quiet, weak voice asked from the shadows behind Koji. "What are...you doing to ....him?"  
  
Yoko growled and let the relieved boy go to glare at the small figure. "Just having some fun. It's not like it will do anything."  
  
Koji strained to look over his shoulder and saw the one he was searching for all this time. Kurama was extremely pale and breathing hard. He had used most of his strength to get here after he heard a voice other than Yoko's. His dull eyes looked at the Koji in confusion. "Let....him go...."  
  
The silver demon scowled and waved a hand. The vines disappeared from around Koji and he fell to his feet. He went to Kurama immediately. "Thank for that..." He shot a glare at Yoko who tried to look innocent.  
  
"Who... are you...?" The human asked.  
  
"Koji." He answered, ignoring Yoko muttering about how he immediately gives the human his name. "I've come to get you out of here."  
  
Kurama smiled. "I.... was hoping.... someone would...." He took a faltering step forward and lost his balance.  
  
Koji caught his falling form and sighed. "You're weakening faster than I thought." He hoisted Kurama onto his back. "I'll carry you the rest of the way out. Just don't go to sleep."  
  
Kurama nodded and let his arms hang limply over Koji's shoulders. Yoko snorted and muttered. "Great! I was starting to have fun too."  
  
"Oh be quiet, Yoko...." Koji growled as he started walking back the way he came, carrying his precious load.  
  
%%%  
  
Suna walked into the unlocked front door and called, "Koji?" When she received no answer she walked in a bit more looking around followed by the two humans.  
  
"Where's your brother and the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Probably upstairs in one of the guest rooms." She looked at a large grandfather clock as it chimed two o'clock. "This way." She motioned for them to follow her upstairs and they did.  
  
Yusuke whistled as they walked up the ornate staircase. "What a place."  
  
"Yes.... It is quite nice isn't it?" Suna replied, smiling softly.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Do you and your brother live all by yourselves in this huge place?"  
  
Suna's eyes flashed with sadness before she turned to look back up the staircase, hiding her face from view. "No... One other lives here with us."  
  
"So where is the other guy?" Kuwabara asked, looking in the open doors as they passed them, each room as luxurious as the last.  
  
"He isn't here right now......" Suna whispered and she opened a door, allowing the light from inside to filter into the hallway. "Koji?"  
  
Koji looked up from Kurama's body and smiled a bit. "Come in."  
  
The three entered and the two humans gasped suddenly as vines covered in purple flowers sprung up from the floor and wrapped around them. The blossoms turned to the humans and opened up to reveal several spikes.  
  
"HEY! WHAT KINDA SHIT IS THIS?!" Yusuke yelled as he struggled in the vines vice-like grip. He turned his head to Suna. "Suna?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke....." She muttered as she crossed the room to her brother. "Where is the other one?"  
  
Koji jerked a thumb to a motionless body on a bed of vines. "What did you do to the shrimp, you jerk?!" Kuwabara cried after seeing the small fighter.  
  
"Nothing. Just put him to sleep for a while. And if you two don't stop struggling those spikes will be in your necks."  
  
The two humans glared and stopped moving, knowing what plants could do after watching Kurama fight.  
  
Suna smiled sheepishly. "Please don't be angry. We only did this because.... Well...."  
  
"What my sister is trying to say is," Koji snapped, scowling. "What have you done with Riku?"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
P.A.: Ohhhhh.... Cliffhanger!  
  
Kenshin: T.T **'has a bandaged hand'  
**  
P.A.: R&R people! And a note to all! Tsuki Takes Over might actually get updated this century! So for those of you still waiting for that I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON IT!


	7. Suna and Koji: The Double Sided Coin

P.A.: Woot. I updated.  
  
Kenshin: You're still lazy, that you are.  
  
P.A.: e.e Everyone is against me.....  
  
Kenshin: u.u  
  
P.A.: ONWARD!  
  
Disclaimer: Woot. I do not own YYH.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"What have you done with Riku?"  
  
The question echoed through out the silent room and Yusuke's mind. The only thought racing through his head was they know Riku. These two people, most likely demons he reminded himself, knew a guy he met completely by chance. Well fate has its ways of screwing with your life at the worst possible times. Suddenly another thought crossed the spirit detective's mind.  
  
## "Detective, I can't go with you, so I need to warn you." He pulled out his silver cigarette case. "If you meet ANYONE at the end of the catacombs.... Give them this." He stuck it in Yusuke's hand and turned back to the alley. ##  
  
"He knew about you..." Yusuke whispered. "He warned me about you."  
  
"Riku warned you about us?" Suna questioned in confusion. "Why would he want you to worry about us?"  
  
"I don't know!" Yusuke snapped sarcastically. "Maybe because he knew you'd pull something like this!" He jerked his head to the spiked blossoms.  
  
"If he wanted you to worry about us then he would have told you about us so you could handle it." Koji growled back. "That or come here to deal with us himself."  
  
"Well what do you guys know? It's not like you know him or anything!" Kuwabara said, and at the looks he got he began to rethink himself. "Do you?"  
  
"He's our friend....." Suna whispered.  
  
"Prove it!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that...." Koji said smirking. "He always carries a silver cigarette case with a dragon sleeping on a crescent moon on the lid and was most likely smoking when you met him or started while you were talking. If you met him in a bar, not very unlikely knowing him, he would be drinking a buru-hawai and also he would be carryi-"  
  
"OK! WE GET IT!" Kuwabara cried, causing the twin to look at him in shocked silence. "So you know the guy...."  
  
"He lives here with us...." Suna said smiling in amusement.  
  
"So it's kind of hard not to get to know the guy." Koji snapped.  
  
"You reminded me of something." Yusuke suddenly interjected. "Look in my back jean pocket since I'm kind of tied up at the moment...." He glared at Koji.  
  
Koji glared back as his sister went over to look. "Do NOT try anything, Yusuke. Vines aren't my only trick."  
  
"Well that just ruined my elaborate escape plan...." The human muttered as Suna moved some vines to reach his pocket.  
  
"What are you up to, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
A startled gasp was his answer, "Koji....." Suna squeaked. "Look...." She ran to her sibling and showed him the silver case she held in a death grip.  
  
Instead of looking happy and releasing them, as Yusuke thought, Koji's eyes blazed suddenly in anger and his fists clenched. "Where did you get that, detective?"  
  
"He gave it to me!" Yusuke yelled, startled at his reaction.  
  
"Why?! Why did he give it to you?!" Koji asked franticly.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! He just gave it to me and said to give it to anyone I met over here!" Yusuke screamed. The other's eyes narrowed and he walked towards him. "HEY! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Just wait." Koji muttered, placing his fingers on Yusuke's temples and closing his eyes.  
  
Yusuke was about to ask what the man was doing but his head started to throb. A small presence was probing his mind. Yusuke growled and tried to shield his mind from it. All that amounted to was a really bad headache. "Get out of my head....."  
  
Koji snorted in amusement. "Not yet. I haven't found what I'm looking for...... Ah... there it is."  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke saw Riku's smirking face as he and the human shared drinks in the Donyoku. The images kept coming. Riku smoking his cigarettes. Riku talking to Boushoku. Riku handing him the silver case.....  
  
The presence halted and seemed to be contemplating its next action. Then it vanished. Koji's eyes opened. "Well it seems you were telling the truth."  
  
"Well yeah!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"But this was not given to you for that purpose only....."  
  
"Then why was it given to him, smart guy?" Kuwabara asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Because he wasn't sure he'd make it here to give it to us himself....." Suna's quiet voice broke through and caused everyone to look at her. She was holding the open case and looking inside with horror plastered all over her face.  
  
Koji ran to her side and glanced in the case, his face going ghostly white. Yusuke looked at the twins in confusion. "What? What's in it?"  
  
"I'll go get him. I'll find him." Koji whispered to his sister before her tore out of the room.  
  
"What's going on?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as the vines released them and they heard a door downstairs slam.  
  
"Was Riku injured when he left you?" Suna suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah...." Yusuke said in surprise. "We didn't realize until later how he got hurt but when he left he had a little blood running down his neck. Why?"  
  
Suna paled and uncovered the top of the case so the two teens could see the contents. Instead of some cigarettes, resting at the bottom of the case in a pool of blood was a small dart.  
  
"It's.... That...." Kuwabara stuttered as he backed away.  
  
"Is all I have to work with." Suna finished for him as she ran to the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going?!" Yusuke called after her but she had already dashed from the room. "Great...."  
  
A low moan floated across the room causing the humans to look and see Hiei had regained consciousness. "I'm going to kill that pointy-eared bastard....."  
  
"Nice of you to join us, shrimp....." Kuwabara muttered. "How could you let that scrawny guy knock you out like that?!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei sat up and glared. "He didn't knock me out by force, moron."  
  
"Did you feel someone poking around in your mind when it happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, detective." Hiei muttered. He made no move to elaborate.  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Psychic kickback." Suna said, coming back into the room with a bag.  
  
"Psychic what?" Hiei snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"One of Koji's many talents...." Suna answered, sitting down on the floor. "Mainly used to knock enemies unconscious. It is most likely what he did with you."  
  
"So what exactly is it?" Yusuke asked, sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"Just a great store of psychic energy driven into the mind of another in such a short amount of time that it overwhelms the mind and shuts it down."  
  
"So Hiei pretty much fainted." Kuwabara reasoned, only to be hit in the side of the head with a katana sheathe. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
"I do not faint, human." Hiei hissed,  
  
Suna giggled and reached into the bag she brought with her. "What weird guests we have invited into our home." She pulled out a small microscope.  
  
"What's that for?" Kuwabara asked, also sitting on the floor rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"I need to look at Riku's blood. It doesn't seem right....." She muttered as she put a few drops of blood on the slide and slipped it into the microscope. She put her eye to the eyepiece and adjusted the focus.  
  
"You don't think he's in trouble do you?" Yusuke asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Maybe....." The girl whispered. "Did he seem funny when you left him?"  
  
"Well he was a little pale...." Yusuke answered, thinking back. "And he seemed worried. I didn't know why."  
  
The girl still seemed confused and was about to ask a question when a frantic voice called her name. "SUNA! SUNA, COME QUICK!"  
  
The girl jumped to her feet and ran from the room, closely followed by the other three. She led them through the house and outside into the front. There stood Koji, and in his arms.....  
  
"RIKU!" Yusuke cried as he ran to Koji's side followed by Suna. "What happened to him?!"  
  
The man in Koji's arms looked far from fine. He was shuddering and breathing in gasps. All across his body were small patches of ice, stained red with blood. Riku cracked an eye open weakly at hearing his name called. "Yu...suke... " He laughed slightly but cringed in pain. "I ... told you..... I'd come....."  
  
Yusuke managed a weak smile, guilt washing over him in waves. "Yeah..."  
  
"This is no time for small talk, Riku." Koji snapped at him before rushing toward the house. The others followed him to a room next to Kurama's, and Koji put Riku into the bed.  
  
"Where was he?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Almost to the tunnel exit that you came out of." Koji answered.  
  
"Why is his skin like that?" Kuwabara asked in horror.  
  
Koji rolled up his sleeves. "He explained it to me somewhat when I found him. He can't make the wounds stop bleeding. He sealed the wounds with ice so he could make it here. I don't know whether to call him smart or smack him upside the head for his stupidity."  
  
"I'm... glad to.... see you're... worried...." Riku muttered.  
  
Koji growled. "Suna did you look at the blood?"  
  
The girl nodded, looking distressed. "I did. And now that I see him I know why the blood seemed wrong."  
  
"Well what is it?" Koji demanded. Yusuke went and sat down by the bedside.  
  
"It looks like hemophilia...." She whispered.  
  
"Hemowhat?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hemophilia, moron." Hiei snapped. "It's a disease where your blood cannot clot so you keep bleeding. A nose bleed can be fatal." Kuwabara's eyes widened and he quickly moved away from the body in the bed.  
  
"It isn't contagious." Suna quickly said.  
  
"And it isn't possible!" Koji added. "It's a genetic disease! He can't just get it."  
  
"That's what I was saying. His platelets. Something is stopping them from doing their job." At the looks she got from the humans she added. "Platelets are what clots your blood."  
  
"So did you think of a cure?" Yusuke questioned, not looking at the Riku for fear new guilt will come.  
  
"Well I need to check on Kurama. Think about it, Suna. You'll figure it out." He said softly before leaving the room. As he walked down the hall he whispered. "Our house is becoming an infirmary. What next?!"  
  
"So, Riku..." Suna muttered. "What did you do this time to get yourself in this kind of condition?" She went over to inspect his wounds.  
  
"Well....." Riku sighed, looking incredibly sleepy. "I got into a ....small fight at the bar...." He didn't meet the eyes of the spirit detectives. "And got caught.... off guard... shot with that dart..... I sent you.... laced with something...."  
  
Suna's eyes brightened. "Laced with something?! PERFECT!" Her exclamation caused everyone to jump in surprise and she looked sheepish. "Sorry..... I just figured out what to do."  
  
"Well.... Go do it...." Riku said smiling.  
  
Suna nodded and turned to the others in the room. "I'm sorry for all the chaos. We haven't been very good hosts so far, have we?" She giggled. "If you're hungry there's a kitchen on the first floor. Second door to your right." She ran out of the room and a door was heard slamming.  
  
"Well I say let's hit the kitchen!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke agreed. "I'll race you guys!"  
  
"Hn. Like you could win." Hiei snapped from the corner.  
  
"I'll beat you, shrimp!" Kuwabara cried and ran out of the room. The fire demon stood there for a few seconds and disappeared from the room.  
  
"Ha. Works every time." Yusuke muttered, smiling at his genius. He turned to the body in the bed and the smile faltered a bit. Riku lay there looking up at him curiously. Yusuke sat heavily at the bedside and looked down. "I'm sorry, Riku."  
  
Riku blinked and looked even more confused. "For...?"  
  
"For just leaving you back there. I should have made you come with us."  
  
Riku smiled and chuckled a bit. "I was... being stupid.... Besides... I would have.... slowed you..."  
  
"We could have dealt with it!" Yusuke cried.  
  
"Has anyone ....told you ....you're a.... good person?"  
  
The sudden question startled Yusuke. "Well... Most people tell me I'm a little cockroach that needs to be squashed and a smart ass.... But yeah some people say that."  
  
Riku smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I thought so.... And yet... you're still... a virgin..."  
  
Yusuke sputtered and blushed bright red from anger and embarrassment. "WHAT?! W-who told you that?!"  
  
Riku started laughing but quickly stopped because of some wounds on his chest. "I'm joking...." His eyes flashed with that mischievous light that Yusuke saw when they first met. "So... You're a... virgin, eh?"  
  
Yusuke's hands twitched as he fought the urge to strangle the man before him. "Shut up, Riku...."  
  
But it seems critical injury and blood loss could not hinder Riku. "So...Virgin Mary... Interesting...."  
  
"I swear, Riku.... One more word...." Yusuke growled.  
  
Riku paused and seemed to be contemplating the pros and cons of this situation. His eyes lit up as he came to a conclusion. "So who... would you like ....to lose your... virginity to?"  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
&&&  
  
Kurama groaned and coughed. He felt so nauseous and weak. The fox tried to lift his eyelids but they seemed weighed down by weariness. It was then he discovered he was on something soft, not the hard ground he was fighting on. "Where am I....?"  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and a voice whispering, "Our house is becoming an infirmary. What next?!"  
  
He quickly pretended to be sleeping and listened as the footsteps entered the room and paused at his bedside.  
  
"Hmm.... You seem to be doing better." A soft voice whispered as the redhead felt a hand rest on his forehead. "The fever has broken...." The footsteps retreated from the bedside and he heard the person rummaging.  
  
Kurama once again tried to open his eyes and sighed as they did. The sigh got caught in his throat at what he saw. He saw nothing. He couldn't see. He was BLIND! The panicked fox shot up in bed, startling the other in the room because he heard something drop to the floor.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down!" He felt hand on his shoulders trying to stop him from moving.  
  
"Get away!" Kurama cried and swung out blindly, his elbow connecting with something hard. A grunt of pain and the hands disappeared as a weight landed across his lap. He gasped, pushing the person away and he heard a cry before the person unceremoniously fell off the bed with a thump. "Who are you?!"  
  
Some muttered curses came from below him and someone got to their feet. "At least your strength is returning..."  
  
"I asked who are you!" Kurama cried hand reaching to his hair for a seed. He listened and silence met his ears. He gasped when someone grabbed his wrists and twisted him round so his face was pressed against the mattress, causing him to drop the seed he held.  
  
"Calm down! I'm not trying to hurt you!" Someone said above him as they straddled his legs.  
  
Kurama struggled and tried to throw the person off. "Get off!" His energy shot out into the seed under him and it erupted into dozens of vines. The unknown person cried out in surprise when he was ripped off him and slammed into the ceiling. He sat up panting and heard some curses muttered.  
  
"Not again.... Why is it always vines....?"  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Kurama whispered.  
  
"Well I thought you wouldn't recognize me..." A voice taunted from above. "You did pass out when we met.... Both times actually. I'm Koji and you're in my house."  
  
"Koji...." The name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where. "What do you want?"  
  
"You're blind right?" Koji asked, smirking.  
  
"How did you know that?!" Kurama cried, looking up towards the voice.  
  
"You're eyes.... What color were they?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?! And what do you mean were?! My eyes ARE green." Kurama snapped, wondering what the other was up to.  
  
"Oh really. Then all is explained." He heard some more rustling and cursing. "Mind letting me down?"  
  
"Not until you answer my questions!"  
  
Koji sighed and looked down at the fox. "What did you want to know? Slowly please and one question at a time."  
  
"How did you know I am blind?" Kurama asked, satisfied that he was getting answers.  
  
"Well.... When you were unconscious, you were suffering an illness that I, along with my comrades, have studied for years. One of the after affects is blindness." Koji answered simply, though sounding quite strained to Kurama's ears.  
  
Unknown to Kurama, Koji wasn't concentrating on the questions. His eyes were locked on a small object, lying where he'd dropped it after the redhead's surprise attack. The object trembled a bit but lay still. Just a bit more.....  
  
"Why did you ask my eye color?"  
  
"Well this blindness is identified by the eye color of the person after they have been cured of the major illness. Their irises are completely black. It's like a shadow over the vision as my sister says, which may be true in these circumstances." The object rose a few inches off the ground and clattered to the floor again.  
  
Kurama whipped his head around at the sound. "What was that? Is there someone else here?"  
  
"No! My watch fell off." Koji lied, straining his mind.  
  
"That didn't sound like a watch... It sounded lighter." Kurama whispered, glaring in his direction.  
  
Koji ignored him and everything else to focus on the item. The object quivered and rose off the floor, turning towards Kurama. "There."  
  
"There? There what?" Kurama asked, angrily.  
  
"Nothing much." Koji answered as the object flew into Kurama's shoulder.  
  
The fox cried out in surprise and pain as something stung him. His hand flew to his shoulder and ripped out a hypodermic syringe. "What is this?! What did you inject me with?!"  
  
"Just watch." Koji said, panting, wishing his hands were free so he could get rid of the massive headache that he had.  
  
"Watch? How can I watch when I'm blind?!" Kurama shouted. He gasped as he felt a warm sensation move through his body. "What's happening...?"  
  
"Watch." Koji repeated, still breathless.  
  
Kurama waited and slowly, the black that he was seeing started to dissolve into patches of light. The outline of the room appeared, though greatly distorted until his focus returned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "I can see...."  
  
"Well that was the plan." Koji muttered from above. Kurama looked up and saw him, a smile tugging at his lips. The blue-eyed boy looked like he put up some fight before being tied. His arms and legs were held at odd angles, obviously painful, but Koji didn't show any sign that he was in pain. A vine was wrapped around part of his shirt, obviously missing the person it was supposed to be restraining, dragging it up nearly over Koji's head. His stomach was flat and nicely built, showing he worked out once and a while.  
  
"Are you going to let me down yet?" Koji asked, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the fact the other was staring at him.  
  
Kurama's face flushed with embarrassment, knowing he'd been caught staring and had the plant lower him to the ground. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I expected you to act that way." Koji said, waving a hand to dismiss the apology. "That's why I grabbed you. I apologize for that, by the way."  
  
"It's ok." Kurama muttered.  
  
Koji walked to the bedside. "I need to check you over. To see if the serum got rid of all the after affects."  
  
"Serum? Is that what you injected me with?" Kurama asked as Koji sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Yes. It was actually a more potent form of the juice taken from a fruit grown here. Suna concocted it one morning at 2 am. Blew up half the house too...." He muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Suna?" The fox asked in confusion.  
  
"My sister. You'll meet her later. Off with your shirt."  
  
"W-What?" Kurama stuttered.  
  
Koji raised an eyebrow. "I need to see if its entrance to you're body jarred anything. Off with your shirt."  
  
Kurama reluctantly complied with the order. He didn't like to undress in front of others. He hated doctors and gym class for that reason. Now he was sitting in front of a man he just met while the other poked and prodded his chest, muttering once in a while. "So what exactly did this to me?"  
  
"A nacht." Came a response. "What weapon do you fight with?"  
  
"Excuse me?" The redhead questioned. When the question was repeated Kurama sighed. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well.... Your weapon obviously didn't work before since you ended up getting incapacitated." Koji ignored the insulted look that was shot at him and stood up straight, going back to the table across the room. "You can put your shirt back on."  
  
Kurama complied and watched him. "Then why didn't it work?"  
  
"Did you notice anything.... Odd about which attacks worked and which ones didn't?" Koji inquired, standing in front of Kurama with a small flashlight and started to check his pupils.  
  
"Well.... I noticed that spirit energy worked." Kurama muttered. "And fire..."  
  
"And what do they have in common with each other and not with your weapon?" Koji asked, glad he was getting somewhere.  
  
"They all..." Kurama's eyes widened in realization, "They all give off light."  
  
"Exactly." Koji whispered, locking eyes with Kurama. "You are unable to battle the darkness without light. That is why they attacked you first."  
  
"What exactly are _they_....?" Kurama muttered, his voice dying in his throat at the others eyes. They reminded him of the forest. So many whispers of emotion that disappeared before you could find their source. They seemed so old compared to his outward appearance. "Koji...."  
  
"You seem fine." He said, standing straight again and going to the table. "We should probably go downstairs to the kitchen so you can eat something. Your friends are probably down there as well." He helped Kurama stand, even though he was perfectly capable of doing that himself.  
  
"Are they all well?"  
  
"Yes. We made sure they lived through the night." He smirked. "Though who knows about tomorrow, right?" Before Kurama could reply he waltzed out the door. "This is kind of far from your original goal, ne?"  
  
"How do you know about...?" Kurama started but the other walked out of sight. The fox sighed and ran a hand through his hair, missing the answer to his question.  
  
"A little devil told me..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
P.A.: Woot! Chapter.... What chapter are we on?  
  
Kenshin: -.-  
  
P.A.: No matter! We're done with chapter whatever! Is it chapter five....?  
  
Kenshin: R&R please. We would appreciate it, that we would. 


	8. I See my Confusion in a Mirror

P.A.: I thought about this fic last night.... It was one of those where-am-I-taking-this-roller-coaster-of-a-fanfiction nights.

Kenshin: And where ARE you taking this fic?

P.A.: Not entirely sure yet.

Kenshin: -.-

P.A.: ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kurama soon followed Koji out into the hall and caught up to the other. "So where are my friends?"

"I am guessing they are downstairs in our kitchen." Koji answered before falling silent again.

Kurama inwardly sighed. This one was going to be hard to strike up a conversation with. He fell into the silence and watched the other from the corner of his eyes. If everyone in the house was as mysterious as him then they might have some problems finding a way home.

_Though who would _want_ to go home when there are people this sexy here..._

Kurama's eyes widened at the familiar voice. 'Youko?!'

_Yes? _

'What are you doing in my thoughts?!' Kurama inwardly screamed.

_Well I would normally keep to myself and all but this boy interests me._

'How would you find him interesting?'

_Well... Let's just say our first encounter was memorable. _Kurama could just imagine what the other was talking about.

'How come you never told me you met him!?'

_You don't remember...? Oh well! Tell him I say hi! Come on! Tell him!_

'Shut up, Youko!' Kurama rubbed his temples and growled.

"Kurama? Are you alright?"

Kurama's head snapped up to meet crystal blue eyes. Koji had one eyebrow raised in confusion as he stood in front of a closed doorway. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks, just imagining how stupid he must have been to zone out. He cursed the snickering fox that retreated to the back of his mind and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Fine then. Well you can continue on to the kitchen if you wish. I need to speak with my sister about things."

Kurama nodded and walked down the hallway. It wasn't until five minutes later that the fox discovered two things. One was that he had no idea where this kitchen was and the second was that he was lost.

"Perfect....." He muttered, sure he walked through this hallway before. He decided to search for the energy signals of his friends and follow those, inwardly cursing himself for not doing that earlier. He spread out his energy and blinked in surprise. There were only six energy signals in the whole place. "Strange.... This place is so empty...."

He finally found Yusuke's energy signal. It was next to a sickly one a floor below him. Also on that floor was an energy that moved back and forth across a room. One more floor down and discovered Kuwabara's and Hiei's along with one person he recognized as Koji.

He smiled and started to walk in the direction of Hiei's energy signal, hoping he'd come across some stairs. After a bit more walking he found himself at a dead end. He groaned aloud and turned to leave when something at the end of the corridor caught his eye. He walked to the end and stood before it.

It was a large antique mirror, nearly two feet or so taller than he was. He ran his hand down the golden frame, wondering why such a beautiful mirror stood here and not in some lady's room.

Looking at his reflection he cocked his head to the side. He looked... different somehow. He couldn't place it. He took a step closer and leaned toward the mirror. Why were his eyes so dark? He lifted a hand a hand and touched the glass lightly. Suddenly a bony, white hand shot from the glass grabbing his wrist and making the once smooth glass ripple like the surface of a pond.

Kurama cried out in surprise and tried to wrench his arm away from the vice like grip. His reflection was now a pale corpse with empty eyes and the mirror was an opening to a long tunnel. Coldness swept up his arm and his vision started to darken. He was unaware that he was slowly being dragged forward toward the mirror. Running footsteps were coming up the tunnel and a piercing light hit his eyes. The thing holding his arm screeched and released him. Kurama turned to run, only to smash into another person. He cried out in surprise when two hands grabbed him and tried to push the other away.

"Kurama! Calm down already! It's only me!" Yusuke cried out in shock.

Kurama stopped struggling and sighed in relief. "Hello, Yusuke...."

Yusuke smiled a bit and looked behind Kurama at the mirror. "Why'd you freak out like that?"

Kurama looked over his shoulder at the mirror, seeing only himself and Yusuke standing in an empty hallway. "I thought I saw something...."

"Really?" He asked. "Like a ghost?" He whispered jokingly.

"Maybe...." Kurama replied softly.

Yusuke's smile faded. "Hey... Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Kurama answered more firmly.

"So whatever it was you had earlier is gone?" Yusuke asked happily.

The thief blinked in confusion. "I had something?"

"Yeah. It was like this weird illness or something. Don't you remember anything?"

Kurama shook his head. "I remember the fight in the forest and the creature jumping at me.... Does Koji know about it? He's in the kitchen now."

"Yeah. He'll explain it." Yusuke said happily. "I can't wait to get something to eat!"

"Then let's go." Kurama started back up the hallway.

Yusuke turned to follow but paused and looked at the mirror. The human wondered briefly what scared Kurama so bad. It was just an old mirror. He reached out to touch the glass....

"Yusuke? Are you coming?"

Yusuke jerked his hand away and turned to smile at Kurama. "Yeah. Coming." He ran up the hallway after his fox friend.

&&&

A few minutes later the two made it to the kitchen. Yusuke was surprised to see it looked like a modern day human kitchen. It had a refrigerator, stove, dishwasher, and everything. He could tell Kurama was surprised too. He guessed not many demons relied on human conveniences.

"There you are, Kurama. I wondered why you weren't here."

Yusuke looked at the demon that sat so leisurely at the small table. Koji casually sipped a cup of coffee and stared back.

"Yes... I got a bit lost. It's such a large house and all." Kurama answered lightly.

Koji nodded a bit in response. It was then Yusuke noticed the tense atmosphere in the kitchen. He looked around for the cause but was interrupted by Kuwabara.

"Hey, Urameshi! What took you so long?" Kuwabara asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I wanted to talk with Riku a bit. Wanted to tell him off for not letting you get hit with the dart instead of him." He teased.

"HEY!"

"Oh be quiet, fool." Hiei snapped.

"Want to make me shrimp?!"

"I would enjoy shutting you up for good but it would be a waste of my time."

"Why you...."

"Enough, guys!" Yusuke cried. "We aren't going to go into an all out battle here in the kitchen."

"Yes. I would very much appreciate you didn't. I might have to kill you then." Koji added lightly before going to refill his coffee.

"I doubt you could." Hiei hissed quietly, his glare hardening.

Koji turned and walked over to Hiei and looked down at the demon. He tapped the bandana around Hiei's forehead, just above the jagan, and whispered. "I could snap your pathetic mind defenses in a heartbeat and tear your psyche apart until your nothing but a worthless creature on the ground."

Yusuke gulped nervously. Their host was as good as dead. No one insinuated that Hiei was weak, let alone touched him. Kurama also looked worried about the other. An uneasy silence fell in the kitchen.

"So Koji... Why do you all live out here alone?" Kurama said slowly, afraid that something might happen by breaking the silence.

Koji and Hiei continued their stare off before the blue-eyed demon went back to his seat at the table. "We like the solitude."

"Did you build this house?" Kurama said, inwardly sighing with relief.

".....Yes. We had a little help with it."

"From who?"

"....Friends."

Kurama could tell he wasn't going to get far on this subject. Yusuke's attention to what was happening in the kitchen flagged and he went to find some food. "Why doesn't Gensou live up here with you?"

Koji choked on his coffee and stared at him with a mixture of shock and fear. "You saw Gensou?"

"Well yeah." Kuwabara said around a bite of sandwich. "He was waiting for Riku I think."

"Near the entrance to the tunnel?" Koji asked.

"Yeah. Weird little kid." Kuwabara said with a shrug.

"And he led you here?"

"Well not here exactly. He led us to that rock square." Kurama corrected. "Do you know what the symbols on the rocks mean? They were in the tunnel too."

"I have no idea." Koji whispered before standing. "I must go check on Riku. Please excuse me." With that he left, leaving the spirit detectives staring after him in confusion.

"Wow... He's more confusing than you, Hiei." Yusuke muttered.

"Hn."

"What's with that guy?" Kuwabara asked. "He's really weird."

"He seemed... afraid when we mentioned Gensou." Kurama stated. "And he avoids the topic of the symbols, just like Gensou did."

"So they both know something." Hiei said simply. "They're just hiding it."

"But what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Koji... said something about our original purpose. He said we were getting far from it. Do you think he knows why we were in the Demon World?" Kurama inquired.

"How would he know about that?" Hiei snapped. "Did he read any of our minds?"

"He read mine..." Yusuke whispered, wincing slightly when all eyes turned to him. "When we came to the house with Suna. He read my mind."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Hiei hissed, wishing he had his katana so he could rid himself of these incompetents.

"Well.... It looked like he was only searching for Riku in my mind. I didn't see anything about The Devil's Wing!" The human said quickly.

"Then how did he know about them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Riku knew something about them." Yusuke added, sighing when everyone came to stare at him again. "I asked him at the bar."

"What did he say?" Kurama questioned.

"He said they were dead." Yusuke said simply.

"That seems reasonable..." Kurama stated quietly. "So many wanted them dead... but you'd think that someone would gloat about killing them."

"He said something else. He said something like the devil cannot truly die as long as someone desires him to live. Weird huh?"

"It sounds like that thing you said earlier, Urameshi." Kuwabara said, trying to remember. "Something about there being no devil and only desire or something."

"I bet that's all a coincidence. I met the guy that day." Yusuke snapped.

"Well I don't know! I just thought it sounded like that." The other grumbled.

"How would these people know they are dead?" Kurama questioned. "There is no proof."

"Yeah.... I guess." Yusuke muttered.

"Maybe Riku was lying or something." Kuwabara tried.

"Yeah..." Yusuke sighed. He had a hard time believing Kuwabara though. Riku seemed truthful when he said he knew something. But he knew nothing about the other. How could he say the other wasn't a skilled liar?

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm really tired." Kuwabara said with a yawn. "We were up all night."

"Do you think they will lend us rooms?"

&&&

"And you can stay here, Kurama." Suna said cheerfully.

The fox walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed and smiled. "Thank you, Suna. Sorry to intrude like this."

"It is no trouble at all. We're glad to have some company for once. If you need anything, Koji's room is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you again." He said before she walked out to show Hiei a room. Hiei was complaining about how he didn't need a room but Suna insisted he not sleep in the trees at night. He chuckled at the very Hiei like manner.

"You can stay here, Hiei." Suna said allowing him to walk into the room. She knew he didn't want to sleep indoors but Nachts would be out at night and she didn't want him to get attacked.

"Hn." Was her only response as the fire demon sat near the window. He had a view of the courtyard and he could see the large tree he saw from before. "Why can't I stay in that tree?"

Suna walked over next to him and looked out at the tree. "Oh... Well... You can't."

"Why not?"

"That is Koji's tree. No one is allowed to climb it, not even Riku and I. Birds do not perch in it and animals avoid it. It holds a special meaning to him."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, scowling.

"I see you hold some grudge against Koji. Is it because he took your katana and knocked you unconscious?" Upon receiving no answer she continued. "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" The fire demon snapped.

"If you promise to stay in this room tonight I'll bring you two things. One is your katana and the second is a surprise. Deal?"

"Hn. Fine."

"Good. Well goodnight." Suna said cheerfully before leaving the room.

Hiei continued to stare out the window at the tree. It was glowing orange in the rising sun. He vaguely wondered why no one went near the tree.

"Hn. It's probably because he's such a baka." Hiei said to the silent room before drifting off to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Yay! Now the gang has a safe retreat!

Kenshin: And where are you taking this?

P.A.: To the supermarket.

Kenshin:......That made no sense.

P.A.: I know. R&R!


	9. Don't Speak the Truth and Hide Your Lies

P.A.: WEEEE! This has been a good week for me. I've developed a new character for another story, started a completely different story altogether, AND I beat the third Harry Potter game.

Kenshin: How productive.... -.-

P.A.: I know! ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Running. That's what he was doing.

No wait.

He was chasing. Chasing someone through a large labyrinth of stone. Who was he chasing? He didn't know. The person was always one step ahead and around the corner. He should have been able to catch them. He called out to them, called for them to stop. He got no answer.

_Hiei..._

Then he rounded a corner, his last cry for them to stop catching inside his throat. There was no one there in front of him. The only thing there was a large mirror. It stood silently at the end of the hallway.

_You're coming too close..._

He whipped around at the whisper. Three cloaked figures, dressed in black. Each with a symbol branded on their arms. The Devil's Wing.

_To the end..._

He started to back away. They couldn't be here. He felt cold glass against his back. He was trapped.

_What you seek..._

One stepped closer and raised a gloved hand to grasp the edge of their hood.

_Is dead..._

They lowered their hood and a grinning skull stared back at him. He opened his mouth to scream but a bony hand clamped over it. He struggled as more hands shot out of the mirror and grabbed him, pulling him in. Then the mirror that surrounded him shattered into millions of pieces.

Darkness.

That was what was all around him now. Then he saw them. Eyes. Yellow eyes. They swarmed around him, the darkness closing in, smothering him. He couldn't breathe...

_Hiei..._

He couldn't feel anything....

"Hiei..."

Who was calling him....?

"Hiei!"

Hiei sat up straight in surprise and blinked. Then it came rushing back to him. He had fallen asleep on the windowsill.

"Are you all right?"

Hiei turned to glare at Kurama. "What do you want, kitsune?"

Kurama smiled a bit. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Hn."

"Ok then. Follow me." Kurama said cheerfully. The fire demon got up and stretched, yawning slightly. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Hiei snapped.

"Alright then."

They walked down to the kitchen to be met by the delicious smells of the cooking. Inside Suna was whistling happily as she flipped pancakes. She smiled at them as they walked in. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you for having us."

"It was no trouble at all. We like company." She smiled at Kuwabara and Yusuke as they staggered into the room, half asleep. "Good morning."

"Morning...." Yusuke said with a yawn. "Smells good...."

Suna giggled. "I hope it tastes good as well. She ushered them out of the room into a large dining room that looked like it could seat fifty people. Food was already piled on the table. "Help yourselves!" She chirped before going back into the kitchen.

Yusuke stared in shock at the many plates of food and looked up, placing his hands together as if in prayer. "Thank you, God...." He then took a seat and dug into the food with relish.

Kuwabara sat next to him. "Save some for me, Urameshi!" He was soon in a similar binging streak as his friend.

Hiei stared in disgust, his mouth slightly agape in disgust. Kurama sighed. "Keep your hands away from their mouths...."

The sound of a door slamming roughly resounded through the house. Koji walked into the dining room, scanning the faces of the stunned occupants with a stoic expression. Suna came quickly out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel, looking frightened, though her face brightened at the sight of Koji.

"You're back. I was starting to worry." She said, ushering him to the table. "Eat something, you idiot."

"Sister-"

"Don't sister me. Sit and eat before I die of worry. You need some strength. You're as stubborn as Riku but he has a thicker skull so he can take the abuse." She chided fondly, forcing him to sit. "Now eat and I'll bring you a coffee."

"Alright..." He muttered, a small smile finding a place on his features as she tapped him on the nose with a wink before going off to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Koji." Kurama said cheerfully before sitting.

"Morning." Koji said bluntly, the smile disappearing slightly.

"Where were you?" Kurama asked, trying to make conversation as he loaded up his plate.

"I was out all night looking around the forest. Things are changing..." He muttered, gladly accepting the coffee Suna gave him.

"What do you mean, Koji?" Suna asked, concerned.

"The Nachts have been pushing eastward. You said they initially attached you on the large stone square, correct?" After an affirmative nod from the team he sighed and continued. "That mean's they've moved out of their territory into ours. I found evidence that they've been as far as Tahano Lake. It's only a matter of time before they become rash and make a move on the house."

"That's bad, isn't it....?" Kuwabara asked.

Koji looked at him in surprise for a second before nodding. "Though time will tell who it will be worse for."

"What about the horses?"

They all turned to stare in surprise at Riku. He was leaning on the doorframe for support. His wounds from the previous night had been precariously bandaged, though he looked very pale. Immediately Suna was on her feet.

"You should be resting, Riku!" She said going over to his side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...." He muttered as she bustled about him like a worried mother.

"You haven't fully recovered! I know you're stubborn but this is ridiculous!" She led him over to the table slowly so he could sit down.

"I know." He said with a smile.

"Don't you still have that... Hemophile thing?" Yusuke asked.

"Hemophilia and he never had it to begin with." Koji snapped. "Suna told me last night she found something coating the underside of his skin and the inside of his veins. She was up for most of the night trying to find something to counteract it."

"I think I found out what it is but only time will tell." She said offhandedly, trying to get Riku to at least eat something since he came all the way down here.

"What about the horses, Koji? And the other animals? What about them?" Riku said, happily accepting the heaping plate of food.

"Their population is depleting..." Koji muttered. "The ones who survive are fleeing eastward. They won't be able to cross the gorge along the eastern border though... They'll be trapped. I think the Nachts are planning this."

"Wait!" Kuwabara cried. "You mean those things are actually planning?!"

"Do not let them trick you." Riku answered. "They are smarter than they look."

"Yes.... The night they attacked us they surrounded us and attacked without warning, hoping to panic us. They were surprised when we fought back and retreated slightly to think of another attack..." Kurama stated.

"So what do you propose, Koji?" Suna asked quietly.

Koji remained silent for a few moments. "...... I don't know yet."

"Well you think on it, Koji. But what about you guys?" Riku said, turning to the detectives.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"What are YOU going to do?"

Silence fell on the dining room. The question drifted through each of the detectives' heads. What were they going to do? Their families would start worrying soon, especially Kurama's mother. Not to mention what Keiko would do when she found out Yusuke had left without telling her again.

"I'm staying." Everyone turned to stare in surprise at Hiei. The fire demon glared at them and remained silent.

"Well if Hiei's staying then I am too." Yusuke said. "Besides, Keiko will forgive me eventually."

"Well I won't let you have all the fun, Urameshi. I'm staying too." Kuwabara said. "For I am The Great Kazuma Kuwa-"

"Baka." Yusuke finished for him. "We know."

"HEY!"

"What about you, fox?" Hiei asked. "Going to go home to your mother?" He sneered.

Kurama's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but he shook his head no. "I won't leave you on your own. God only knows what can happen then."

"So it's settled!" Riku cried. "Koenma's lackey boys are gonna stay!"

"RIKU!"

"Heheh.... Well that's what you are, Yusuke. HEY! No throwing muffins!"

&&&

"Are you ready to uphold your promise?" Hiei snapped at Suna.

Suna set down the dish she was currently washing and nodded. "Of course. I just wanted to wait until Koji was out before giving back your weapon."

And this was true. Koji was against giving the small demon his sword back because he didn't wholly trust him. But what Koji didn't know wouldn't get Suna a lecture. He was a little curious why Suna told him to take the others, including Riku who didn't want to be left behind, out into the forest. But he could trust his sister, couldn't he?

"Hn."

"This way." She beckoned, walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, but followed anyway.

"To my library." She answered happily. She turned and stopped in front of large double doors. "Your katana was put in here for safe keeping."

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and threw open the doors. Hiei's eyes widened slightly. And he thought Kurama owned a lot of books. The room was at least four stories high and the walls were lined with books. There were several tables and couches, also piled with books. Suna smiled and walked to the other end of the room.

"Here is your katana." She called.

Hiei walked over and grabbed his katana from her hands, quickly strapping it to his belt. "Why do you have so many books?"

"Various reasons." She said vaguely, digging through a pile of parchment.

"Have you read them all?"

"Most of them. I've had a lot of time on my hands. Here." She placed a rolled up parchment in his hand and walked over to one of the walls. "You'll need that and.... "She started climbing one of the many ladders.

"What is it?" Hiei asked, looking at the aging parchment in distaste.

"A map. But I also want you to have.... This book." She pulled a small red book from the shelf and slid back down the ladder.

"I don't read for pleasure." Hiei snapped.

"Well this one isn't for pleasure. It's more of... an informative book." She said, handing it to him. "The map is what I think will interest you."

Hiei unfolded the map and blinked. "What is this of?"

"It's of the forest." She said looking over his shoulder at it. The map showed the giant tree the house was built around on the right side of the map. It also showed the western mountain range and the lake they were talking about earlier.

"You want to sleep outside and I think there is one safe place for that. Here." She pointed at a small cluster of trees northwest of the house on the map. "That is the Silver Glade. The Nachts tend to avoid that area. So you should be safe."

Hiei rolled the map back up and tucked it into his cloak pocket along with the book. "Hn."

"Don't tell Koji." She said jokingly, going back to the bookshelves and pulling books off.

"Trust me. I won't." Hiei said before leaving her to her reading.

&&&

"This forest is really cool.... Except when little bug things attack you in the dead of night." Yusuke said, nodding his head a bit.

"Yeah..." Riku agreed serenely from his spot leaning against a tree.

"I donno, guys. I think we're being watched...." Kuwabara whispered.

"Oh my god! What the hell is that!?" Riku cried, pointing behind Kuwabara.

"What?!" The human yelled whipping around to come face to face with a squirrel. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A flock of birds took flight at the decibel he screamed at.

Yusuke started laughing at his friend while Riku looked proud of himself. "That was way too easy."

"You bastard! That wasn't funny!" Kuwabara screamed at him.

"It was too! Look at Yusuke." Riku said, pointing at the spirit detective crying with laughter.

"Why you..." Kuwabara growled, throwing a punch at Riku.

Riku sidestepped the punch and smiled happily as Kuwabara screamed in pain having punched the tree. This only served to make Yusuke laugh harder.

"Nice try." Riku quipped.

Kuwabara growled and stormed off, saying something like, "I'm gonna go talk to Suna. She's nicer."

Riku sighed and sunk down to the ground. Yusuke stopped laughing and looked at him. "You ok, Riku?"

"A little tired. This is why I shouldn't lay around in bed. I get lazy." Riku pouted, flopping back on the grass.

"There isn't anything wrong with laziness, Riku. Trust me." Yusuke said flopping down next to him.

"Yeah... But if you lay around all the time then your life passes by you without so much as a word. Then you'll wake up on day to discover you have no time left to do what you want."

Yusuke looked over at the normally cheerful demon and blinked in confusion. He looked much older now, strained almost. "Riku...?"

"Ah what am I talking about?" He said, suddenly smiling. "So Yusuke..."

"Eh? What?"

"That Keiko you mentioned earlier...."

"Riku...."

"She's your little girlfriend isn't she!"

"Oh shut up...."

"I have another question."

"God forbid."

"Will she be the one you lose your virginity to?"

"RIKU!" Yusuke reached over to hit the other but Riku grabbed his wrist and flipped him over and rolled so he was straddling Yusuke's waist and pinning his wrists.

"Nice try." He said smirking.

"No fair! Get off!" Yusuke cried, his face red with embarrassment of being so easily overcome and the fact he was extremely close to the other.

Riku chuckled and rolled off Yusuke to lie there looking amused. "You're fun to embarrass."

"It's not funny...." Yusuke whined, willing his blush to disappear.

"Define funny."

"Oh shut up..." Yusuke growled.

&&&

"Are you sure you wish to stay, Kurama?" Koji asked, watching the large herd of horses graze contently.

"I know mother will be worried but... I can't help but want to stay." Kurama answered unsurely. "It's hard to explain."

"Don't worry too much over it. Everything always works out in the end."

"I guess so...." Kurama whispered, watching the horses graze. "Are these your horses?"

"No. They just lend us help in a time of need. They bred earlier in the year which is good. They won't die out because of the Nachts coming eastward."

Kurama paused a second before asking. "What are Nachts?"

Koji visibly tensed but looked over at Kurama. "We don't exactly know yet.... How are you feeling?"

The redhead blinked before realizing he was talking about that illness Yusuke had mentioned earlier. "Oh! I feel fine."

Koji nodded a bit and grabbed Kurama's hand holding it between his own. "Your hands aren't cold.... And your eyes are clear... Why is your face red?"

Kurama blinked and realized he was blushing. He quickly took his hand back and looked down. "My face isn't red..."

"Whatever." Koji said, turning back to the horses. "Have you solved your mystery yet?"

The fox blinked and looked over at the other. "How do you know about that?"

"Riku told me last night." He stated softly.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"I haven't slept for three days."

"What?!" Kurama asked in disbelief.

Koji shrugged casually. "I don't need much sleep. Suna says I should sleep more but I don't think I need to."

"You need to sleep!" The thief cried.

Koji waved him off and stood. "I'm fine, Kurama. I don't... need..."

"Koji? Are you ok?" Kurama asked in worry, standing up and touching the other's shoulder. Koji started to fall forward. "ACK! KOJI!" Kurama caught Koji but didn't expect the sudden weight and got pinned under Koji. He sat up, as the blush came back with a vengence. "Koji...."

Koji was leaning against his chest, sound asleep. His breathing was even and his emotionless mask slipped off. He looked innocent now, not cold and uncaring. Kurama vaguely wondered if Hiei looked like this when he woke him up this morning. He then realized that Koji was muttering something in his sleep. He leaned closer to hear.

"Don't tell... Suna.... "

Kurama blinked and his eyes became softer as he smiled. "Not a word."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Awwww.... This is fun. A slight insight to Riku, Suna, and Koji. Now to be even more productive and watch TV or something.

Kenshin: That isn't productive.... R&R please.


	10. Halfway to Paradise

P.A.: I was re brainstorming this story and I got the cruelest idea for it...

Kenshin: Which is?

Cean: She's not gonna tell....

P.A.: I can't say that! I just got a cruel idea! I'm going to use it too. You know how much I like to surprise readers and all....

Cean: Haha told ya so.

Kenshin: You're so mean....

Ceke: I could have told you that.

P.A.: Staring at a blank Word document really helps move the brain along! ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The smell of incense hung heavy in the air as a young boy knelt before the altar. His robes were heavy but he paid no attention to the sweltering heat as he bowed his head in prayer.

"Oh Goddess. It is in thy name that I serve...."

He continued his prayer, unknowingly being watched. Another figure watched the other pray before the great statue of their Goddess. She stood before them, her eight mighty wings spread wide, clothed in a flowing gown, her heavenly face peaceful. In her hands she held a feather, her gift to her worshippers.

"It's in your name I pray." The boy finished, looking up at the statue and sighing.

"So this is where you are." The figure at the door said, causing the other to jump and whirl around. "Sorry...."

"It's ok... "The boy said, flushing slightly. He jumped again as the other sat next to him in front of the alter.

"I thought we were meeting at the lake." The other said, looking confused. "Why the change in plans?"

"You know my father.... Never misses a thing." The boy grumbled.

The other simply laughed and threw an arm around the other's shoulders. "So our wittle priest-in-training got caught trying to skip out on class? Don't worry. I'm sure your father will understand if I take you out for a little break..." He whispered seductively.

The other blushed even deeper and pushed the other away in embarrassment. "Cut it out you pervert. Let's just head to the lake already." He stood and shrugged the robes off, revealing lighter pants and sleeveless shirt.

The other grinned. "What a fine idea, Koji."

"Shut up and help me stash my robes somewhere, Riku."

&&&

_Did it matter if you awoke again?  
__Would people cry for you,  
__Because you left too soon?  
__Would it matter if you ever saw the sun,  
__Or danced under the moon?_

_Because your time is over. _

_You will miss the sound of laughter.  
__You will miss the taste of tears.  
__You will miss the smell of the trees,  
__The sound of the river in your ears. _

_Because your time is over._

_Will people miss your presence?  
__Will people fear your name?  
__Would people live like they always have?  
__Would the world ever be the same?_

_Because your time is over._

Suna sighed and closed the small poetry book. She didn't know what drove her to read her old writing. She had not done so in years. Riku had always poked fun at her, telling her that what she wrote was always so depressing.

"He's always happy... I've only seen him disheartened two times in my lifetime.... Two of the worst days in my life as well." She traced the title of the poetry book with her finger. Hopeless. She smiled wryly at the title. "Maybe he was right about that depression...."

"SUNA! HEY SUNA WHERE ARE YOU?"

She blinked at the voice. Kuwabara. "I wonder why he's back. It's only been an hour or so." She placed the book back into its respectful place on the shelf and slid down the ladder to the hardwood floor.

"SUNA!"

"Coming, Kuwabara!" She called, pausing slightly to look at the vacant place on the bookshelf. She was being very confusing today it seemed. The demon girl still had no idea why she lent the book to Hiei. She didn't think he would even read it. "Oh well.... He'll figure it out without it eventually."

"Oh hey, Suna!" Kuwabara said from the entrance to the library. "Whoa... You have a lot of books."

"Everyone who comes here thinks so." She answered in amusement. "Do you need something?"

"Well I just came to talk with you since Koji ran off with Kurama and Riku was being a jerk." The human muttered angrily.

Suna giggled and smiled at him. "You get used to them both after a while. Trust me on this. I have to live with them." She took his arm and started to lead him out of the library. "Come. We'll go on a walk through the garden. I want to hear all about you're home."

She pushed that nagging voice telling her she was forgetting something to the back of her mind and focused on the words of the other. Too bad she still hadn't learned to listen to that little voice a long time ago.

&&&

The lake was abandoned at this time of day. Everyone was off to their classes or working at their jobs. It was the perfect place to go and relax without having to worry about the elders showing up.

At least that was Koji and Riku's reasoning on the subject. What they didn't count on was the lone girl sitting at the lakeside. She was sprawled out on her stomach atop a large overhanging rock, her feet kicking idly in the air.

Both boys smirked as they saw who the girl was. They slowly approached her, trying not to be heard. Not that this would be a hard thing to do, considering the girl was concentrating on the parchment in front of her.

"Weight of object substituted for the variable x...... multiply by the pull of gravity...." The girl paused and chewed on her bottom lip for a second. "Then what happens...?"

"HEY, SUNA!"

"DEAR GODDESS!" She shrieked, jumping to her feet and whirling around. "Riku you jer...jer..." She waved her arms to try regain her balance.

"Sorry, dearest Suna." Riku chirped, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her forward onto the rock. "It was too hard to resist."

"You're only saying that so you can come over for dinner tonight.... Again!" Suna snapped, smiling a bit anyways.

"You know you love me!" Riku cried, throwing an arm around her waist. "I AM the best looking guy out there!"

She rolled her eyes and removed his arm. "And the most egotistical."

"Right."

"Hey, Suna? What are you working on this time?" Koji asked, looking at the parchment from all angles.

"Oh... It's a thing my psychic trainer wanted me to figure out." She said offhandedly, sitting next to him. "See you take the mass of the object you're going to lift and multiply it by the-"

"Well if it isn't Riku and his little sidekicks." A voice sneered from behind them. The three whipped around to face three thuggish looking boys.

"Oh... It's only Takeshi and his little friends." Riku said with a relieved sigh, turning back to the paper.

Takeshi's eyebrow twitched in anger. "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Koji sighed. "What do you want, Takeshi? Shouldn't you be training or something and not stalking me? I have better things to do than exchange petty words with you."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were alone, Koji." Takeshi snapped.

"Yeah. You're right. I'd be kicking your ass all the way back to the temple!" Koji declared, while Suna and Riku watched on in amusement.

Takeshi growled. "Say that again!"

"I can say it in five different languages if you want."

"You're lucky you're the high priest's son!" One of the boys flanking Takeshi yelled. "Otherwise we'd shut that smart mouth of yours!"

"Yeah, you coward!" The other one said, feeling a bit braver. "You wouldn't take us all on!"

Riku shook his head. "They've ruined my mood for a swim, Koji. Let's go see the horse herds or something." He suggested, turning and starting away.

"Sounds good. Wanna come, Suna?" Koji asked, following his friend.

"Sure. It's probably quieter there anyway."

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Takeshi yelled at their retreating backs.

"What morons...." Riku muttered.

"Maybe if I divide the product by an estimate of force..."

&&&

"Yusuke?"

"Come on, Yusuke. Stop ignoring me." Riku pleaded. The detective crossed his arms and moved away from the other. "Aw come on!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone."

Riku frowned sadly and his eyes lost some of their gleam. "H-Hey... Don't be mad." He crawled around to Yusuke's other side and leaned over him. "I'm sorry ok? I never meant to make you angry."

Yusuke stared up at him in surprise. In the short time he'd known the demon, the other had never struck him as one to apologize, let alone be sincere about it. But the other's eyes, the way they shined with regret and a bit of hope for forgiveness.... He had never seen eyes literally overflowing with emotion. His eyes could transfer all he wanted to say in a look. His eyes were not the closely guarded eyes like that of Hiei or with the mysterious fog that seemed to cloud Kurama's emerald eyes. His eyes were simply... Riku. They were outgoing, spontaneous, and they spoke more than they should, just like their owner.

Riku's eyes reminded him of how Keiko's shined...

Yusuke felt a sudden weight on his chest and looked down to see those lavender eyes that haunted his thoughts staring at him curiously. Riku crossed his arms on the other's chest and rested his chin on them before sighing. "What were you thinking about?"

"Keiko..." Yusuke whispered wistfully.

"Tell me about her, Yusuke." Riku said softly, closing his eyes.

"She has brown hair, cropped short now after she and I got caught in a fire. She has these large, innocent brown eyes and she's beautiful...." The detective whispered, watching the leaves of the trees above him.

"What's she like?"

"Bossy.... Nags about me going to school and stuff... She has a mean slap too. You wouldn't like being on the receiving end of it. She's smart, popular, nice..... Everything you'd want in a girl...." Yusuke said with a small smile.

"She sounds lovely..." Riku muttered, sounding distant.

"What about you? What are you think about?" Yusuke asked the demon, curious as to the other's thoughts. Instead of answering, Riku pushed himself up and started walking away. "H-Hey! Where are you going?" The detective asked, worried he had mad the other upset about something.

"Come with me, Yusuke. I wish to show you something."

&&&

The night was always his favorite time to relax. He could lie out on the cool grass and watch the stars wheel overhead for hours.

But tonight was different. Something was bothering Riku tonight. He couldn't sit still.

"I must have forgotten something or eaten too much...." He muttered, trying to convince himself this.

"Come on, coward." A voice hissed a ways to his left.

Riku jumped and rolled over onto his stomach. Who was out at this hour? Besides him he added as an afterthought. He instinctively touched the chain scythe at his side and tried to flatten himself against the ground to remain hidden as he peered through the grass.

Standing a few yards off stood Takeshi and his thugs. They had their weapons with them and were smirking nastily over at a boy with a long spear....

"Koji..." Riku whispered in surprise. What was Koji doing with those jerks?

"Shut up, Takeshi. I'm only doing this to prove to you are not my equal and that you never will be. You'll regret the day you challenged me to a test of strength." Koji hissed. He stalked past Takeshi and his sidekicks eastward. "Let's get this over with."

The three boys snickered and followed quietly, all wearing identical smirks that were laced with a secret waiting to be told. Riku's eyes narrowed as he stood and quietly followed after them.

"Koji better not be out here to fight....." Riku muttered, picking his way after the trail left by the others.

But this situation perplexed the brown-haired fighter. Koji wasn't one to ever take up a challenge except if he was in a training session for fun. Koji didn't like physical, hand-to-hand combat, this much Riku was certain. Then why was his best friend out to take part in this "test of strength"?

Riku continued to follow them farther and farther from the main town, closer to the eastern edge of the forest. Maybe they were going to compare powers. Or perhaps they were going to compare physical strength.

The fighter scoffed silently. Physical strength was not one of Koji's strong points. Takeshi would kill him if that was truly what they were doing. Koji was brilliant when it came to the abilities of a psychic, so maybe _that_ was the reason.

_But Takeshi is a horrible psychic. _A voice in the back of his head whispered. _Why would he challenge Koji to a losing battle? _

Riku stopped. Not only because that little voice had a point but for the fact that the four in front of him had reached their destination.

The Gorge of Eternity.

Its gaping mouth gouged the earth in a deep crevice, spanning many miles across a black oblivion. The gorge was aptly named, because it was rumored that if you fell over its edge you would fall forever. Riku was one of the few mischievous children that had journeyed to the drop off in secret to throw a stone over the edge and wait for the sound of it slamming into the faraway ground. He believed that even all these years later that the stone was still falling.

The elders called it the fault line between paradise and purgatory. They always told the younger children that if they disobeyed their parents that when they died their soul would be sucked down into the gorge for all eternity, but if they were good little children their soul got to cross over to the other side.

On the other side was paradise. It was a large field of blood red flowers that went on as far as the eye could see. They were greatly praised in the village and very valuable if one could get a hold of one, which was nearly impossible due to the wind that shot up from the depths of the gorge. The wind was a mystery, though some joked and said it was the cries of the evil souls at the bottom. Whatever the reason, no bridge could be made nor could the elders fly across to paradise.

"You know what to do, Koji. Go do it."

Riku jumped as Takeshi's voice broke through his thoughts and peered out from behind the tree he was hidden behind. The others were standing on the gorge edge, a few yards from where Riku stood still in the shelter of the forest. If things got out of control, he would gladly expose himself to run to Koji's aid.

"Whatever." Koji sighed, running a hand through his hair as he started back toward the forest.

"Running away, coward?" Takeshi sneered. "I knew you wouldn't do it."

The other kept walking toward the forest. To others it would look like he was truly retreating, but Riku knew the white-haired fighter better than that. Koji was planning something.

Koji stopped before the forest and sighed sadly before turning back to the gorge. "Riku...."

Riku started and stared at the other in amazement. How did he know he was there?

"Please catch me when I fall." He whispered before running toward the gorge.

It was then Riku realized what they were here for. "KOJI WAIT!"

Koji didn't stop at his cry. He ran past the astonished Takeshi and his horrified thugs to the very edge of the gorge. With a yell Koji drove the point of his spear into the ground and vaulted himself over the side.

"KOJI!" Riku cried in despair, running from the forest toward the gorge. He stopped short however when a bright flash blinded him and the others and a roar reached their ears. Riku peeked between the arms shielding his eyes and gasped. Koji slowly rose into his view, flames encasing his arms and firing downwards, keeping him suspended in the air.

Riku was stunned. Koji had never had this type of control over the flame element. He was always very sloppy and couldn't control it as well as he could plants or....

"Psychic powers...." Riku whispered. Of course. Koji was using his psychic powers to stabilize the flames and keep him in the air. But this was suicide! "Koji! Stop it! It's not worth it!"

Koji didn't acknowledge him as he tried to keep concentrated enough to rise higher into the air. The wind was outrageous. He could barely keep stable. He needed to get higher or he'd run out of energy and fall. Slowly he added more and more until he began rising.

Riku turned on Takeshi. "You idiot! You're trying to kill Koji!"

"I-I... I didn't think he'd go through with it." Takeshi muttered in shock.

Riku grabbed the other boy's front and shook him. "Why did you do this stupid bet?! What were the stakes?!"

"I-If he didn't go through with the dare and get a flower from the o-other side he would have to give up the position or priest's apprentice to me!"

Riku growled dangerously. That position meant everything to Koji. No wonder he was willing to do everything to keep it. "I should kill yo-"

"TAKESHI! LOOK!"

The two boys looked at the lackey's cry to see Koji extremely high in the air, and the flames keeping him there fade.

Everything went in slow motion.

Riku threw Takeshi aside and tore towards the edge of the gorge, pulling the chain scythe from his belt as he went. Koji fell in front of him as he dove off the edge and grabbed Koji's slim waist. He turned to see Takeshi and his friends running toward the edge as well. He threw the scythe at Takeshi who stopped in shock as it wrapped around his middle.

Riku felt himself falling farther down the gorge and gulped. He hoped his plan worked because he doubted his attention span could hold out long enough to fall for eternity.

There was a jerk and he and Koji swung into the side of the gorge with a sickening crunch that almost made Riku lose his grip on Koji's limp body. Looking up, he saw Takeshi holding onto the spear still embedded in the ground from Koji's leap, screaming his lungs out for his friends to help him up.

"If you don't pull him and us up right now I'll take him with us!" Riku threatened. "Then everyone back at the village will know you were involved!"

The two thugs gulped and hurried to help them out. Riku sighed and clung to the rope, trying not to move since he was sure some of his ribs were broken.

"Riku...." A weak voice whispered.

Said demon looked down into Koji's half open blue eyes and smiled weakly. "I should kill you, Koji... You idiot..."

Koji smiled slightly and held up a small seed. "I know but... Thanks for catching me...." The seed glowed slightly before blooming into the red flower of paradise.

Riku smiled wider. "At least it wasn't a waste of effort.... You crossed halfway over hell to paradise...."

Koji nodded as everything began to blur and fade to black. "I did...."

_The elders called it the fault line between paradise and purgatory._

Koji sighed at the black spanning before his eyes. All the color was gone but for the flower still clutched in his hands.

_The wind was a mystery, though some joked and said it was the cries of the evil souls at the bottom._

Koji's eyes slipped closed and the flower dropped from his limp hand.

_You crossed halfway over hell to paradise..._

"Paradise....." Koji whispered.

"Koji? Are you alright?" 

He felt a tug and his eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

Kurama looked down at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Koji blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What's paradise? You kept whispering it while you were asleep." The fox whispered. "What does that mean?"

_Flames..... darkness...... gorge..... paradise... _

"THAT'S IT!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: God that took a while.

Ceke: Well you do have a lot of homework.

P.A.: Which sucks.

Cean: And barely any time since you joined those clubs.

P.A.: Which also sucks.... The no time thing... Not the clubs.

Kenshin: R&R please!

P.A.: This chapter is probably confusing.... Good.


	11. Magical Seduction

P.A.: I have so many story ideas... x.x

Kenshin: You should brainstorm them on Word.

P.A.: I can't post them because that would hinder my other updating.

Kenshin: So finished them in between.

P.A.: I should... ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Koji! Wait!"

Of _course_! This was the perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong! Everything was right for it. He was much stronger now and he had the perfect bait for it. All he'd need to do is convince Riku and Suna to go with his plan and everything would be perfect for them.

"Koji, what's gotten into you?" Kurama called from where he ran behind the other towards the house.

_He seems distracted_. Yoko commented idly.

'Distracted is an understatement...' Kurama shot back, looking at the other's plotting face.

_Let me talk to him!_

'No.'

_Please! I promise to be extra good and not rape him!_

'You were going to rape him!'

_Oops... Did I think that out loud?_

'Ugh... you're not helping my situation.' Kurama growled mentally, closing off the link to watch his companion again. Koji continued to muse quietly, refusing to let the fox in on his thoughts. Kurama felt slightly put out at the fact he wasn't exactly trusted enough to be let in on what was going on. Well he was a guest in their house by accident, he thought to himself. He wasn't exactly their friend yet.

"Kurama."

Said thief jumped and looked up at Koji's hard stare. The demon placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders and gripped them tightly. Koji _must _be worried about something, the red-haired fighter thought faintly. His stare was so intense...

_Makes you want to kiss him doesn't it?_

'YOKO!' Kurama screamed, blushing slightly. 'Can't you be more supportive!'

_I think it's very supportive to say you should kiss him_._ You might actually get some..._

"Kurama, I need you to do something very important for me. Think of it as repaying me for saving your life." Koji interjected quickly, cutting off the fox's thoughts completely.

"What is it, Koji?" Kurama asked tentatively.

"I need you to find Hiei and bring him to the house. It is best if you are all there for what I have to say."

"About what? What are you talking about?" The fox asked in a bewildered voice.

"You'll find out faster if you run faster." Koji said with a smirk.

Kurama nodded slowly. The demon in front of him immediately gave a relieved sigh, a smile slipping onto his face unexpectedly. "Thank you... He's probably that way." Koji said quickly, pointing off into the distance.

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Koji answered impishly, smiling and running off towards the house, leaving Kurama alone in the forest. Kurama touched his shoulder briefly where the other held it so firmly and he could sense Yoko's smile in the back of his head.

_Wow... His smile just makes him irresistible, doesn't it? That really makes you want to kiss him._

Kurama didn't answer.

&&&

"Where are we going, Riku?" Yusuke asked, following the demon through the front gardens towards the large mansion.

"I'll show you in a minute." Came the demon's reply. It was becoming redundant.

"You said that the last time I asked!" The detective growled.

"Keep your patience."

Yusuke pouted and followed the other into the house. He was suddenly much more mysterious since the clearing. Yusuke wondered if it was something he had said that made the demon so elusive now. He hoped that wasn't the case. Riku had become a sort of familiarity in this strange territory. He was also a great person to have around if you ignored his constant pestering comments about his virginity...

"Yusuke? Are you alright?"

The boy blinked and realized he had followed the russet-haired fighter through the house unconsciously. They had stopped in front of a closed door and Riku was waiting for him to come back to reality.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Where are we?" Yusuke muttered, looking around.

"My room... I just need to grab something from here." Riku said softly, opening the door.

Yusuke blinked in amazement. The room was larger than the other ones he had been in and for a good reason. Magic objects littered the room. There was a box and saw to one side, a stack of card decks and a top hat, mirrors, throwing knives, a water tank... It was as if all of Las Vegas was packed into the room. All that was missing were a pair of white tigers.

Riku walked into the room, stepping over a few swords that lay haphazardly on the floor, moving to the lone bed on the far side. Yusuke followed slowly, trying to take it all in. So _this _was Riku's hobby...

"You like magic...? Human magic?" Yusuke asked slowly, picking up some of the cards.

"Yeah!" Came his enthusiastic reply. "You humans can do such amazing things with illusions!"

Yusuke stared at his now smiling face. Riku was back to his old self apparently. The detective grinned. "You can do card tricks right?"

"Well of course! I learned those first." Riku came over to him. "Do you want me to show you one or something?"

"Yeah! Show me your magic powers!" Yusuke joked, handing him the card deck.

"Fine." The other answered, shuffling quickly and handing the deck back. "Pick a card and look at it, placing it back into the deck afterwards. I won't look I swear." To confirm this he turned his back on the detective.

Yusuke shrugged and pulled out a random card. The jack of hearts. Placing it back into the deck, he tapped Riku's shoulder. "Ok now what?"

The demon turned and took the deck back. "I know which card you picked. I'll find it right now." Riku shuffled through the cards as Yusuke waited. A minute later, the demon looked up at him. "You're card isn't in here."

"Like hell it isn't. I put it back like you said." Yusuke looked down as the demon went through them again. His mouth dropped open. The jack of hearts was gone. "Where the hell is my card!"

Riku smirked and reached around behind Yusuke, slipping his hand into the detective's back pocket. "Really, Yusuke." He brought the arm up to rest across the detective's shoulders, flashing the jack of hearts triumphantly. "I didn't think you'd steal my cards."

Yusuke gaped at the card. "How did you...! I didn't even feel...! When did you...!"

"And there is your magic trick of the day. I'm glad you enjoyed the show. I'm here 'til Thursday and remember to tip your waitress." Riku teased, winking at him.

Yusuke blinked and grinned back. "You should teach me these tricks sometime."

"It increases your skills as a pickpocket." Riku answered roguishly, holding up Yusuke's wallet with a smirk.

"How did you...! RIKU! GET BACK HERE WITH MY WALLET!"

"I still have to show you something! And besides! Think of this as my tip for the 'free' show!"

"ARGH! YOU BASTARD!"

And even as Yusuke chased Riku through the halls, he realized more and more things about this demon. Some were of greater importance than others. The one thing that seemed to strike him as the most important... No matter how many times he tried to gain the upper hand, Riku always won.

Every time.

&&&

There was a thing everyone knew about Hiei. And I mean _everyone_. If you had known him for five minutes you would definitely know this.

Hiei NEVER thanked anyone.

Thanking meant he was grateful. Thanking meant he was _nice_ enough to care about what they did for him. Hiei was not nice. He would never thank anyone.

And right now he was CONSIDERING it!

The map that the demon girl had lent him had led him to a dense circle of large silver trees. No wonder they called it Silver Glade. In the center of it was a small pool of clear water, completely still and tranquil. There was no sound in the area except for the small sighs of wind rustling the branches.

Hiei looked around from his perch on the branch and snorted. He would not thank the sister of that baka demon named Koji. He was so irritating with the way he flaunted his self-proclaimed superiority. And to think the fox thought him an interesting demon. He was nothing but a bastard.

His sister, however, was much different, he mused. She was undeniably kind, caring for complete strangers like she had. How she could grow up with such a brother and still care for him the way she did... And she did care, Hiei noticed. She had unfathomable depths of kindness. She practically lived to please. She was also very intelligent as well.

He took out the small book she had given him and looked at the cover. "Depths of the Mind." The fire demon read aloud. It was a very old looking book, ready to crumble. Idly he opened the book and scanned the introduction.

_"What we do not learn in life, we discover in dreams."_

_In my lifetime I've spent years training with my mind. Also in those years I've wondered to what depths it can reach. My previous studies have shown me that the mind is a very powerful weapon, a great force of destruction. But there are so many things hidden beyond our comprehension. To fully achieve your fullest potential you must know yourself completely. Your limits, your fears, your weaknesses. In this study I shall explore the depths of dreams, as is my specialty. –Dream Walker_

Hiei blinked and lounged back on his branch, turning the page. It was a book on dream analysis. It was the author taking apart dreams and telling the meaning of them. They were the dreams of a person he constantly referred to as "The Subject". It was extremely detailed...

"But why did she give me this?" He growled in frustration. He didn't want to read about someone else's dreams! He wanted to know about his own!

Even though this book was useless, he just couldn't put it down. He wanted to see why the girl thought it was important. He also wanted to know more about this "Dream Walker" as the author called himself.

"Hn. What kind of person calls themselves Dream Walker anyways...?"

&&&

"This Yukina sounds like a wonderful person, Kuwabara."

"Oh she is! She's the most beautiful woman in all three worlds!" The human chirped. "I can't wait to get back and see her!"

Suna nodded and continued walking with Kuwabara through the gardens in front of the house. She understood missing someone you cared for. "You must love her immensely."

"I love her more than ANYTHING!" The human yelled passionately. "She's the reason I live! She's the reason I breathe! I can't go to sleep at night without thinking about my sweet Yukina!"

The demon girl giggled a bit. "I can tell. She's a very lucky girl to have such a dedicated suitor such as you. I hope you have a happy life together soon."

Kuwabara blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks... not many people understand how I feel about her."

"I understand you perfectly." Suna said in a matter-of-fact type voice. "I loved someone once too."

"Really?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Looking over at the bookwormish girl he went into thought. She didn't seem like the type of girl to be all in love like he was. She seemed more quiet and reserved about her feelings. In fact he'd only seen her show happiness and fright the whole time they've been here.

"Yes really." She confirmed, nodding slightly. "A long time ago." The stress on the word made Kuwabara sense sadness in her, so deep-rooted and hidden he started to wonder if he was over analyzing the girl.

"Who?"

"Promise to keep it a secret?" She asked in all seriousness, looking up at him with a hard stare.

"Sure..." He muttered, leaning down to hear her.

"Well it's..." She paused in her whispering, smirking gleefully. "Riku."

"WHAT?" The human yelled, staggering away from the girl and falling on his butt, sending up a shower of flower petals. No! It couldn't be possible! And it took him a few seconds to register that her uproarious laughter meant that it was indeed impossible. "SUNA!"

"Sorry!" She said breathlessly, wiping a small tear from her eye. "It was much too hard to resist." The demon girl gave him a smile and sat down next to him in the flowers. "Though I'm not lying about being in love once."

"Can you tell me who you mean this time?" Kuwabara asked in a huff, crossing his arms and twitching. If Suna were really in love with Riku he'd have to scream some more about how she's so much better than him.

"You wouldn't know him. He's dead now anyways." She said offhandedly.

"Oh... Sorry."

"No. It's all right. That was also a long time ago." Suna answered, smiling lightly at him. "Forget about it." She turned back to staring at the flowers and Kuwabara soon followed her gaze to the colorful scenery.

"Nice flowers."

"Yeah. It is nice."

They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying a small reprieve from everything stressful around them. That is, of course, until Koji walked up the path looking completely focused and determined. Suna stood up and Kuwabara blinked at the pensive demon boy. "What's up?"

"Suna. Kuwabara. We need to meet in the library. Have you seen Riku or Yusuke?"

&&&

"GIVE ME MY WALLET!"

"NEVER!"

"NOW, RIKU!"

"Hey is this a picture of Keiko? She's cute!"

"GET OUT OF MY WALLET! AND DON'T CALL HER CUTE!"

"Awwww Defensive are we?" Riku taunted over his shoulder as he turned a corner and stopped. "We're here anyway-OW!"

Yusuke sat triumphantly over the recently tackled demon, grinning maliciously. "Wallet."

Riku stared up at him with a grimace. "You could have said please."

"Please give me my wallet or I'll blow your fucking head off." Yusuke threatened, placing the tip of his finger against the other's forehead.

Riku stared up at him with his wide lavender eyes. If they weren't such a light color, Yusuke would imagine them on a puppy instead of a man. They made you want to snug-not do puppy like things to him. Nope not at all. "Not the type of please I was hoping for..."

"Wallet." Yusuke demanded, poking the demon's forehead.

"I'm kind of comfortable." Riku said easily, waving a hand and making the wallet disappear before Yusuke's eyes. "And low on money."

"Riku..." The detective growled threateningly, hand twitching. He could strangle this man. Right here. On the floor. Then shoot his corpse. Multiple times.

"Yes?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with a smirk. "If you ask me, I bet you're the one comfortable since you aren't getting off of me."

It was then Yusuke realized his position. He was straddling the other's waist, only inches from that infuriating smirk. The demon boy's clothes were twisted from his unceremonious tackle and it would look very... suggestive to anyone who walked past the small hallway they lay in. He blushed in embarrassment and glared darkly. "I'm not gay."

"Bisexual?" Riku asked hopefully, slipping an arm around the other's shoulder. "Because if you're interested..."

"I'm only interested in my wallet." Yusuke said, eyes glinting dangerously. Riku was really pushing his limits...

"Are you sure?" Riku asked, lifting himself a bit, nearly bringing their lips together if Yusuke hadn't moved back slightly to return the gap to it's original size.

"I'm NOT gay." Yusuke snapped sternly.

"Are you trying to convince me... or yourself?" Riku asked, his eyes darkening as well. But it wasn't anger. It was something much for sinful and it made Yusuke's insides turn over on themselves. The other laid there, lips slightly parted and that _look_ in his eyes... he was downright seductive.

"Riku..." Yusuke breathed, looking down at the other's lips and then his eyes. He leaned down a bit farther and the smirk was back on Riku's face.

"Riku!"

Yusuke's eyes snapped open, and in truth he couldn't remember closing them. He scrambled to his feet and straightened his clothes. Riku scowled angrily and followed suit just as Koji rounded the corner.

"Koji." The brown haired demon said coldly.

The demon boy raised a solitary eyebrow at Yusuke's flustered state and Riku's dark mood. He'd ask later. "Library. Meeting time. You come too, Yusuke." Koji ordered, looking at the detective.

"O-Ok." Yusuke said nervously, walking quickly out of the hallway.

Both demons watched him go out of earshot before Koji returned his icy eyes on Riku. "Why were you here?"

The demon got a guilty look and shrugged. "No reason. Let's go." He started after Koji's retreating back and paused, looking over his shoulder at the mirror at the end of the hallway. Well another time then.

"Come ON, Riku!"

"Coming, slave driver!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Yay. Well that went nicely.

Kenshin: How... odd.

P.A.: Yeah. I've already thought up a sequel to this fic... if I ever finish it -.-

Kenshin: Right...

P.A.: I've also been like "Yusuke can't be in love with Riku yet! That's way too fast." So I made him lust after Riku while having a serious case of denial if you fans were wondering. Now to get back to that Phantom of the Opera fic, write So Much For My Happy Ending, and then research Chinese New Year.

Kenshin:...

P.A.: R&R please.


	12. Plans Revealed

P.A.: Wow. I'm actually speeding up my updating since I hardly read fanfiction anymore. I need a _really_ interesting, well-written fic. Seriously. I'm desperate for one. Really. I've resorted to reading my own over and over and realizing I can't write very well. –sweatdrop- At least I don't think so.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm glad you all could come so quickly." Koji said to the group assembled around a long table. His eyes scanned the faces in mute curiosity. Something was going on that he wasn't aware of. What it was that they were keeping from him was what bothered him immensely.

Kurama had returned with Hiei a short while ago, and the fire demon was acting odd. Hiei kept shooting looks at Suna across the table. They were soft, calculating looks that would turn into an emotionless façade when Suna turned to stare back at them. Her looks were questioning and slightly afraid, but they immediately turned friendly when she realized she was staring into those cold red eyes. She sent a small wave his way and the short demon grunted and turned away to look at Koji once more.

The next pair his eyes landed on was Riku and the detective. He wasn't sure what he had walked in on in that hallway, though he had a very good guess considering both their appearances at the time. He wanted to know why Riku had brought the detective there in the first place. Nobody went into that hallway anymore. In fact, the rooms in that hallway had been stripped bare years before and the items relocated to the other wing. Koji's friend looked at him murderously and to say the least it scared him. Riku was not a demon easily angered.

Yusuke, however, looked embarrassed. He kept his eyes fixated on the table as if his life depended on it. He also kept fiddling with the hem of his shirt and shifting in his chair. He would shoot glances at the irate demon across from him before returning to the double stitch of his cotton t-shirt. It wasn't an interesting color of t-shirt anyways! It was white!

The last person to confuse him was the fox demon Kurama. The demon thief wouldn't even _look _in his direction. He stared resolutely across the table into the bookcase. Koji vaguely wondered if he did something to upset the fox. All he had asked of him was to go and fetch Hiei. Did that somehow degrade him? Did it make the fox feel unwanted somehow? He'd have to find out and apologize if he had offended the demon...

Little did he know the reason Kurama refused to look at Koji was because Yoko continued to say embarrassing things in the fox's head whenever he _did _look at the blue-eyed demon.

"Alright..." Koji said slowly. It seemed the only one paying attention was Kuwabara for god's sake! "Well..." Now he'd lost his train of thought. Damnit! It wasn't his day.

"You said something about a plan...?" Suna prompted slowly, smiling faintly. Her brother was always so absentminded.

He blinked. "Right. While I was sleeping-"

"You _sleep_?"

The demon boy's eyebrow twitched slightly. "_Thank_ _you_, Riku. As I was sayi-"

"Anytime!"

"As I was saying!" Koji snapped, crossing his arms irritably and glaring at his friend, who waved cheekily back at him. "While I was asleep I had a dream about something that happened a long time ago."

"Was it that time we were on the alter and your dad walked in and saw us-?"

"RIKU!" Koji cried in horror, burying his face in his hands to hide his flaming blush. "Be quiet!"

"I was only going to say-"

"Quiet, baka." Suna hissed, bopping him on the head. Riku crossed his arms and slouched down into his chair, pouting but silent. The detectives looked at each other and then at Koji for explanation.

Koji tugged his collar and looked off to the side, his blush barely under control. He grabbed a piece of parchment and opened it. Drawn on there was a large jagged line and estimated measurements of depth and span. "Anyways... This is a map of the Gorge of Eternity. It's on the western border of the lands."

"Ohhh..." Riku muttered, leaning forward and nodding. "I see."

"See what?" Kuwabara asked.

"We're going to cross it." Koji declared, causing Suna to stare in surprise and Riku to outright laugh. "What?"

"We _can't_ cross that thing!" Riku said, gesturing to the map. "Impossible."

"How is it impossible?" Kurama asked, picking up the parchment and looking it over. "It's wide but not too wide for a bridge or something of the sort."

"Been tried." The demon boy replied, tugging a lock of his hair in irritation. "Rope bridges snap, wooden bridges mysteriously fall apart before completion, and even the rock ones crumble. The ones who tried to fly over never made it."

"But we _need_ to get the animals across." Koji snapped back.

"Let's take them through the tunnels."

"Are you insane! We can't let them out through there!"

"They have a better chance of surviving if we do!"

"Boys!" Suna cried helplessly as Hiei rolled his eyes in irritation. He didn't need this. He stood and left the room, and the only girl watched him go before returning to her arguing friends. "Now isn't the time to fight!"

"Well if Koji would stop risking our lives we wouldn't be fighting!"

"It's ALWAYS my fault isn't it!" Koji yelled back.

"YES!" Riku shouted. "YOU ALWAYS TRY AND GET US KILLED!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Both demons' energy skyrocketed. The detectives froze and sat in apprehension as the levels broke through the C class demon to B class, then to A class and higher. As they watched, the auras materialized, dancing across their skin. Their eyes locked and held as strains of their auras snapped at each other viciously. In their anger they forgot where they were and who was watching. Unbeknownst to the detectives, if they were allowed to continue this face-off the entire wing of the house would be destroyed. Luckily something interrupted them.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU TWO!" Suna screamed, turning and running from the room and slamming the door. Kuwabara immediately leapt to his feet and gave chase. A girl was in trouble. It was his job to fix these things.

Koji and Riku stared at the door wide-eyed. Their powers shot back down to nothing and their auras disappeared once again. It wasn't long before they turned their glares on each other again. "You..."

"I don't need your help on this." The younger demon growled, his blue eyes icy.

"Good! I wasn't going to help you anyways!" Riku snapped.

"Good!" Koji stormed out of the room in a similar fashion as Suna, slamming the door. The bang echoed in the large library. Kurama and Yusuke stared owlishly at each other before looking at their normally cheerful friend. He stood off on the other side of the library already, sitting on a windowsill and staring out blankly. Kurama stood up slowly, parchment still in hand and left, most likely to pursue Koji or the distraught Suna, leaving Yusuke all alone with the silent Riku.

The silence frightened him, to say the least. The last time he had refused to talk to Yusuke had been when they were returning to the house. During that time Yusuke had felt very worried about what was going to happen to him and the rest of the people in the house. He felt that way again now. This silence was ominous.

He stood slowly and walked back towards the other demon, taking his time. He was afraid to approach the other. It wasn't because he was afraid of the other attacking him. The power the other held was strong, but didn't match his own. He still had to be wary. Riku was still an enigma to him. He wasn't exactly sure what the other was capable of in anger. Hell, he knew what he had done in his anger so he had a perfect right to fear that emotion.

He stopped next to the window seat and looked out the window. It was so cheerful and sunny outside. How well the scenery masked the goings on within it. Normally he would be out enjoying the sun, perhaps going to the arcade with Kuwabara or visiting Genkai. He might have even gone on a date with Keiko. Instead he stood here, sharing a moment with an annoyed demon—one who probably considered him a guest instead of a friend—and he was trapped in the middle of god-knows-where.

Why _wasn't_ he back in the human world by now? Yusuke leaned against the wall and sighed again. Good question.

"I'm fine. It's only a couple of broken ribs."

Yusuke snapped back to attention and looked down at Riku. "Excuse me?"

Riku sat below him on the window seat, looking back into the room, _past _Yusuke. He looked... different. He was wearing different clothes. They were white, and much lighter than his leather. In fact, Yusuke remembered the outfit on their guide through the tunnels. The shirt was open though, and the other's chest was wrapped in bandages.

"Five, Riku. _Five_." A soft feminine voice said from within the room. Yusuke turned, expecting to see Suna. Instead he saw a tall woman, sitting on the table near the window. She was absolutely _gorgeous_. Her long brown hair pooled on the table behind her in soft curls that her delicate porcelain hands brushed from her jade green eyes, which were slightly shadowed by long eyelashes. She wore long green robes that matched her eyes, but they were short enough to let her bare feet stick out from their folds.

"Five isn't that much." Riku shot back, poking the bandages.

"Oh Riku..." She scolded, sliding off the table gracefully and walking to his side. Walked wasn't the word... It was more like she glided towards the other demon. "When I heard what happened my heart stopped beating. You worried me so much. And Koji did too."

"I know... I was only trying to save Koji..." The boy mumbled, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. It was one of his nervous habits.

The woman caught his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the bruised knuckles. "I know... It is just my motherly instinct that tells me I should worry about your little stunts." She sat down on the seat and pulled Riku to her chest, hugging him tightly. "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Riku mumbled.

"Really." The woman started to pet his hair, rocking him slightly. "Koji is so small for his age. People picked on him all the time. You remember that day in the market?"

"Yes..."

"I was so surprised when you let go of my hand and ran over to the boys, threatening them and using words I'm _sure_ you learned from your father." Riku grinned sheepishly up at her and she smiled wider. "Since that day you were inseparable, even when Koji learned to defend himself. He doesn't have many friends does he." It wasn't a question so Riku didn't answer. "Stick by him Riku. I always want you to take care of him."

"Alright." The boy answered, smirking.

"Now that doesn't give you permission to keep skipping classes to go swimming with him." She teased, kissing the top of his head lightly. As an afterthought she added, "And stop slapping his butt. It embarrasses him."

"Aw damnit." Riku joked, pouting playfully.

"Language, young man." A cold voice said from the doors.

Both the woman and Riku's heads snapped up, along with a stunned Yusuke. Walking across the floor was a cloaked figure, dressed entirely in a black outfit with two swords on his belts that Yusuke recognized immediately. He also recognized the symbol on the man's arm...

Riku leapt to his feet and ran towards the figure in black. "Like you're one to talk, Dad!"

_Dad..._

Yusuke's eyes snapped shut and he covered his face with his hands. It couldn't be...

"Yusuke are you ok?"

The detective's eyes shot open again and he felt two cold hands lower his own trembling pair. Riku stood before him, eyeing him in concern.

"Yusuke?" Riku asked again, touching the other's cheek.

The teen winced at the touch and turned his head away. Riku was still holding his hand too. It reminded him of what happened in the hallway. "Yeah... Just thinking."

"Oh..." Riku released his hand and pulled out his cigarette case. He refilled it as soon as he woke up from his "sleep". He lit one up and took a long drag from it, sighing as it soothed his nerves. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Well... You knew the Devil's Wing right?" Yusuke asked.

Riku smoked silently for a few moments, and in those few moments Yusuke studied him. He was older than the one in his vision. He also looked more serious. Yusuke liked the one he saw in his vision better. It was more like the Riku he met in the bar. It was the Riku he enjoyed being around.

"I think I should go talk to Koji..." The demon muttered, climbing to his feet and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked passed the detective towards the door without a word, leaving Yusuke feeling slightly depressed at the fact he was being ignored.

"Are you going to come with me?"

Yusuke looked up sharply and locked eyes with the other. He was grinning coyly and twirling the cigarette between his fingers. He looked like the younger Riku so much Yusuke was sure he was hallucinating again.

"I might need your spirit gun to back me up on this one." The other continued, hoping the other said yes. He wasn't joking about needed the spirit gun to back him up.

"...Alright." Yusuke answered, walking up next to him. "Just don't touch my wallet."

"You mean this wallet?" Riku held the item in question up and pointed at it.

"RIKU!"

&&&

"They're such jerks!" Suna sobbed, face buried in her arms. She had fled outside to the gardens after the argument, not wanting to face Riku, or worse, her brother in an angry rage. Kuwabara had followed and joined her under a tree. Again they sat in the flowers together, while Suna poured her soul out to Kuwabara.

"I mean... They're such great friends, though you wouldn't be able to tell by how they treat each other!" She continued, wiping her tearstained cheek with the back of her hand. Kuwabara wrapped his arm around the girls trembling shoulders and waited quietly. "It's all happening so fast..."

"What is?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Just...everything!" She returned her face to her arms and sighed heavily. "The forest is being overrun, the animals are all leaving, Riku keeps going off without saying anything, Koji hardly smiles anymore..."

Kuwabara blinked. He never viewed Koji as a cheerful person but apparently he was to Suna. "How did he used to act?"

"He..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "It's hard to say...He used to always take me on walks and talk about the old times. Sometimes Riku would go with us. He would smile during those walks and laugh all the time. Now... he hardly talks to me anymore. He's become such a recluse, sitting in the ballroom and playing the piano for hours..." She got a faraway look on her face as she continued. "He can play so well...His music was always so lovely. Now it's sad and depressing. It's angry. I feel somehow this is my fault."

"It's not your fault!" The human declared. "I bet you've done everything for him!"

"No..." Suna muttered, blinking as the realization dawned on her. "I haven't done everything..."

"You... haven't?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.

"Kuwabara. You've been so kind to me—so very patient. Will you be that patient for me one last time?" She pleaded, clutching the fabric of his shirt. "Please?"

"O-Ok..." He stuttered, surprised by her desperate look. "What do you need?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

&&&

It did not take Kurama long to track down the irate Koji. Although he could not track the other's energy, for it simply disappeared after the argument with Riku, Koji had left another trail that was much easier to find the end of. All the fox had to do was follow the music.

Soft strains of violin music filtered through the hallways. They were quiet at first, but the more Kurama followed the sorrowful notes, the louder and more powerful they became. The mournful wail of the bow on strings labored on before rising into a timbering crescendo. Then with one final howling note the music disappeared.

The fox stood outside large oak doors that were darkened with age. The sad composition had come from here. He carefully pushed the doors open, wincing slightly as they creaked loudly in response to his intrusion. Stepping into the room he stopped in awe at the sight it withheld.

The room was lit by hundreds of candles. Candles hung from the ceiling, the walls, littered any surface available, and yet even with their mass number could not keep the darkness of the room completely at bay. Hidden in the shadows and splashes of candlelight were instruments of all kinds. The emerald-eyed thief saw pianos, organs, strings, brass, and percussion placed on stands around the room. Only one instrument was out of it's stand, and that was a violin. Said violin was perched on Koji's shoulder lightly. It took a few moments before Kurama realized Koji had long since stopped writing on a sheet of music to stare at him.

The other's eyes sparkled in the candlelight, glowing eerily. Kurama felt uneasy as he walked deeper into the composer's lair, not breaking eye contact with Koji. He felt like he was in a battle of wills. He didn't want to lose.

"What is it?" Koji asked once the fox reached him.

In response, the thief held up the parchment he had brought from the library. "I want to try this."

"The bridge?" Koji asked, surprised. He figured without the backing of his own team the spirit detectives would forget the entire incident and leave. Maybe he doubted Koenma's team too much.

"I think we could do it if we tried. Pulled our resources and powers... We only need it to stay up long enough for the animals to cross, right?" Kurama questioned softly, setting the parchment down on the table currently littered with Koji's music.

"Yes..." The young demon answered at length. He seemed uneasy, quickly placing the violin back in its stand and shuffling the papers. Kurama shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling the tense atmosphere increase. There must be something he could say to get the other to relax...

"You're a very good musician." The fox blurted out suddenly, struggling to follow up with something else that would make the other stop looking at him weirdly. "Can you play all these instruments?"

"Yes... Some better than others." The tense atmosphere shattered unexpectedly as Koji grinned.

Kurama felt himself returning the smile. "Which one do you play best?"

"Piano. I learned how to play that first when I was much younger." Koji answered, looking over at the numerous pianos. He looked back at Kurama curiously and asked slowly, "...Do you play?"

"I had lessons when I was a child. It was nothing much." Kurama admitted. "I only learned basics before I had to give it up for other activities."

"Basics can be built on you know. It's not too late."

"What do you mean by that?" The fox questioned, giving Koji a curious look.

Before Koji could enlighten the other as to the meaning, they were interrupted by the doors to the ballroom creaking open for the second time that day. Riku peeked his head in slowly and walked in the rest of the way hesitantly. He was walking on sacred grounds now.

The tense atmosphere reappeared with a vengeance, signaling Kurama to take his leave. It wasn't his place to interfere with personal matters. He slipped past Riku out into the hallway, standing next to Yusuke. Why was Yusuke muttering about a wallet chain?

Riku waited for the fox to exit before sliding the door shut again and looking at his longtime friend. How to put this...? He was never good at explaining himself. But this was Koji, and Koji always understood. Well... most of the time.

"I'm sorry!"

Both demons blinked and realized they had said the same thing at the same time.

"Sorry! You go first!"

Grins broke out on their faces as it happened again. This always did seem to happen when they argued.

"Ok. Let's stop that." Riku finally said, walking over to his friend and once again feeling the awkward tension. "I kind of came here to apologize for being an ass to you. You aren't always trying to get us killed and we _should_ be trying to get the creatures in this forest to a safer place. You were right."

"I'm sorry what was that?" Koji asked.

"What was what?" Riku responded, crossing his arms tersely.

"What you just said."

"You were right?"

"Yes that's it. One more time."

"Koji..." Riku growled threateningly.

"Ok, ok. I was just joking." Koji said with a smile. "So... What does this mean?"

Riku sighed and leaned against a piano. Looking down he chewed on his bottom lip a bit before answering, "The calm before the storm... The final battle before Judgment Day."

"How very fitting of our situation, Riku." The young demon whispered, looking down.

"Isn't it? I got it in a fortune cookie last Tuesday."

"..."

"What? You can make a joke and I can't?" Riku cried indigently, throwing his arms in the air as Koji walked for the door.

"Let's get working, Riku... We have a lot of things to get done."

"Hey." Riku said softly, running up and throwing his arm around the other's small shoulders. He gave the other a small half-hug and grinned. "I'm always looking out for you. Remember that."

Koji sighed and leaned his head on the welcome shoulder of his best friend. "Yeah... I know. I'll always remember. Always."

"Enough of the sap!" Riku yelled, pushing his friend away, who yelped and fell over a piano bench into a pile of papers. He pointed dramatically to the ceiling and cried, "We have a bridge to build!"

"Ow...ugh..."

"Koji...? You ok, man?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: God I love Koji and Riku together. They are always my comic relief. Always. –laughs-

Kenshin:...They frighten me personally.

P.A.: They frighten everyone. Ok. You know what's _really_ sad about this? I already have the sequel to this story, and the sequel to the sequel of this story planned out roughly. The reason it's going to be so fun is I get to use some of my evil characters in the sequel.

Kenshin: Some of your characters are evil? I never knew...

P.A.: Like... seven out of thirty-plus.

Kenshin:...You have too many characters.

P.A.: I think so too. R&R please.


End file.
